Fukai Mori
by Dark Padme
Summary: Terminado Desgracias siempre han atormentado la vida de Inuyasha. ¿Qué pasa cuando por fin decide declarar su amor a Kagome? ¿Los malos recuerdos lo atormentarán? o por fin podrá llegar a tener lo que siempre ha querido, felicidad. InuKag MirSan
1. ¿El pozo destruido?

Hola a todos me llamo Diana y este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha porque ya eh hecho fics pero de los merodeadores aka Harry Potter Bueno espero que les guste lo seguiré actualizando dependiendo de los reviews asi a Aome yo le digo Kagome como se dice originalmente yo no sé porque lo cambiaron Uu'' de los reviews si es que no importa si es corto o no solo ponganlo es lo que nos hace escribir mas Nos vemos ! Tmb soy dibujante asi es que probablemente le pondre algunos fan arts disfruten

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"¡Abajo!"

"¡Ah ! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" dijo Inuyasha enojado tratando de levantarse

"Porque te lo merecías"

"¡Como sea estúpida!"

"¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Me largo de aquí!" gritó Kagome caminando hacia el pozo para regresar a su tiempo.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Kirara los veían con admiración "Nunca van a cambiar" comentó Shippo viendo hacia el suelo. Inuyasha dio un salto y cayó justo enfrente de Kagome

"A donde crees que vas" le preguntó muy enojado " ¿A dónde crees? No sólo mi vida gira alrededor de ti así es que muévete!"

"¡No!" añadió Inuyasha decidido "¡Sí!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" "¡No!"

"¡CALLATE y ABAJO!" Kagome corrió rápidamente hacia el pozo y entró

"¡Ah!ú Inuyasha cayó al suelo de boca "Esa estúpida" dijo levantándose y viendo con ojos de odio a Miroku y a sus amigos.

"Genial ahora retrasaremos la búsqueda" indicó Miroku aburrido Inuyasha sólo lo vio enojado y agrego "No me importa" dio un brinco y se sentó en un árbol "Pienso que deberías ir por ella" comento Shippo.

"y tú qué sabes Sabandija" "Mejor déjalo Shippo vamos a buscar algo interesante que hacer" Miroku y Shippo caminaron lentamente hacia donde estaban Sango y Kirara, Miroku sólo movía su cabeza en desaprobación cuando vio que Sango lo observaba

Inuyasha se quedó pensando toda la tarde, Kagome... esa estúpida siempre está huyendo pero... Grr ya no soporto estar lejos de ella ni un minuto ¿Debería ir por ella . . .?

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

"Ya llegué mamá!" gritó Kagome entrando a casa apurada ya que iba a ver una tormenta, parecía que no había nadie en casa estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba, entro rápidamente a su cuarto, tomó una ducha y después se recostó en su cama.

"Deja de pensar en él" se dijo a sí misma "¡Es un idiota!" gritó

"¿A quién estas llamando idiota?" Kagome saltó de la cama y gritó "ABAJO!" "Grr..." Inuyasha yacía en el piso adolorido "¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?" El movió sus orejas volteo a ver a ambos lados de la alcoba antes de levantarse y volteo a ver a Kagome con sus grandes ojos ámbar "Me obligaron a venir, así es que ya vámonos"

"No voy a volver tengo escuela, ¿desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que tú quieres?" Inuyasha dio un fuerte gruñido "No importa por mi quédate!" en eso se oyó un horrendo trueno y comenzó a llover muy fuerte "Me largo" dijo Inuyasha tratando de abrir la ventana que se había cerrado por el fuerte ventarrón.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Kagome tomando su brazo el cual estaba bastante fuerte

"Está lloviendo y te puedes enfermar" "JA! los demonios no se enferman" indicó Inuyasha enojado viendo hacia afuera "Si ... pero tú no eres un demonio tu eres un Hanyou! y sé que te puedes enfermar" Inuyasha sólo veía hacia afuera sé preocupa por mi pensó ...

Se volvió a oír un fuerte relámpago y de repente la luz se fue "Eh... ¿Kagome te podrías quitar de encima de mí?" dijo Inuyasha con voz apenada ya que Kagome se había asustado tanto que se subió arriba de él.

"Oh si lo siento Inuyasha, ahora tenemos que ir a cambiar los fusibles" "¿Que son fusibles?" preguntó Inuyasha confundido "Olvídalo sígueme" caminaron lentamente hacia el sótano "¡Ouch! me pisaste" gritó Inuyasha muy enojado.

Kagome comenzó a reír "¡No es gracioso!" "Lo siento" respondió Kagome quien seguía riendo.

Entraron al sótano Kagome tomo una linterna y la prendió "¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Inuyasha arrebatándola de las manos de Kagome.

"Se llama linterna" Kagome no podía dejar de notar lo tierno que se veía Inuyasha viendo la linterna como si fuera un niño pequeño"-Ahora ¿me la podrías dar?" Inuyasha se la dio Kagome puso los fusibles lo más rápido que pudo.

Inuyasha estaba parado atrás de ella viéndola sin parpadear Kagome volteo a verlo "¿Ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó enojado "Que no" ella le respondió de mala gana subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Inuyasha dio un salto y cayó frente a ella Kagome gritó "No hagas eso"

"¿Hacer que?" Inuyasha le contestó tratando de hacerse el tonto "Olvídalo, nunca vas a cambiar" Kagome trató de pasar pero Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte y no podía moverlo.

Kagome lo volteo a ver él tenía una ligera sonrisita en la cara que presumido "Inuyasha ..." expresó lentamente "Si no te mueves voy a decir esa palabrita que te gusta tanto" "Esta bien, esta bien" dijo moviéndose y dejándola pasar ella paso con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Subieron hacia la alcoba de Kagome todavía llovía muy fuerte Kagome se recostó en su amplia cama viendo hacia la ventana e Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos en la entrada del cuarto viéndola "Ya te dije que no voy a regresar estás perdiendo tu tiempo"

"No te soporto" le dijo Inuyasha enojado viendo hacia abajo "Si no me soportas vete" Inuyasha no dijo nada se quedaron callados por varios minutos sólo se oían las gotas de la lluvia caer ...

Kagome rompió el silencio, "¿Aun piensas en convertirte en demonio cuando encontremos la piedra?- "¿Tu qué crees estúpida?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ser igual? como ha comentado el monje Miroku la piedra nunca ha servido para causas buenas y al final todo acaba en desgracia" Inuyasha sólo dijo "Feh!" y la volteo a ver.

" ¿Y quien te dijo que quería ser un buen demonio?-" Kagome se quedó callada la lluvia seguía cayendo y había una fuerte brisa golpeando los árboles ella no dejaba de ver a la ventana Inuyasha sólo la veía.

Silenciosamente comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Kagome "¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó preocupado Inuyasha.

Kagome lo volteo a ver lentamente "Tengo miedo..." él sólo la vio con confusión y dijo -No te debería dar miedo es sólo una tormenta además yo estoy aquí para protegerte" Kagome saltó de su cama, corrió hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Inuyasha tenía los brazos en los costados, la veía confundido "No quiero perderte, no quiero que te transformes en un monstruo Inuyasha yo te . . . " Kagome hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

El sólo la abrazó de vuelta y dijo "No te preocupes Kagome yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte" apretó el abrazo "Inuyasha . . . no puedo respirar" "Lo siento" sólo sonrió recargó su cabeza en la de Kagome y pasó su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Hermana!- gritó Souta entrando repentinamente a la habitación Inuyasha soltó rápidamente a Kagome y se hizo a un lado ligeramente rojo de las mejillas al igual que Kagome "Hola Souta ..." "Ya llegamos" señaló Souta sonriendo viendo a Inuyasha "Si Souta, ya lo note " añadió ella.

"Trajimos algo de comer de fuera para cenar" Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos volteando a ver el techo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido Inuyasha corrió hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que el pozo y la pequeña casa que lo protegía estaban completamente destruidos "¡No puede ser!- gritó abriendo la ventana bruscamente y dando un fuerte salto hacia afuera donde seguía lloviendo.

-Inuyasha !- Kagome gritó preocupada corriendo hacia la ventana para ver si lograba verlo.

Souta estaba detrás de ella confundido "Vamos Souta" dijo Kagome agarrando su paraguas y poniéndose sus zapatos rápidamente bajó las escaleras abrió la puerta y corrió hacia fuera para encontrarse con Inuyasha buscando como loco entre los escombros.

"¿Um... Inuyasha?" El parecía no hacerle caso ya que seguía moviendo rocas y aventándolas por todos lados "¡ABAJO!" Inuyasha cayó bruscamente, Kagome se le acercó para encontrarse con una mirada de ira viéndola directamente.

"¿Que se supone que voy a hacer para regresar?- dijo muy enojado "No te preocupes estoy segura de que . . ." se le quedó viendo a los escombros todo estaba completamente destruido.

"Vamos Inuyasha tenemos que entrar no quiero que te resfríes" sólo se escuchó un ligero ruido salido de la boca de Inuyasha parecido a un "JA!" "¡INUYASHA!" dijo Kagome enojada "¡Ya voy!-"dijo molesto caminando hacia la casa lentamente junto a Kagome quien estaba tratando de cubrirlo con el paraguas pero era muy alto, se paró de puntitas Inuyasha la vio de reojo "¿Qué demonios haces?"

"¿Qué te parece tonto?" "¡No me digas tonto!" Llegaron a la puerta para encontrar al abuelo y Souta

"Demonio vete de aquí tú no eres bienvenido" "Cállese anciano" expresó Inuyasha enojado entrando como si nada Kagome se le quedó viendo molesta sólo movió la cabeza en desaprobación el abuelo los siguió "Veo que el pozo se destruyó" le dijo a Kagome quien estaba tratando de quitarle la hakama mojada e Inuyasha tratando de escapar de sus manos "¡PONTE QUIETO!"

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"

"¡ABAJO!"

"Estúpida por qué demonios hiciste eso" ya era tarde Kagome estaba arriba de él quitándole su vestimenta.

Más tarde Kagome, Inuyasha y el abuelo estaban en la sala "¿Cuándo va a estar mi ropa?" preguntó Inuyasha sentando quien estaba con una toalla atada en su cintura (wow ) Kagome lo veía de reojo lo más que podía tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado y bastante fuerte

"Hee... en unos minutos, no seas desesperado" Inuyasha sólo la vio enojado "¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para regresar?" preguntó Kagome preocupada

" ¿Y yo que voy a saber?" Es abuelo se les quedo viendo y como si fuera un sabio se levantó y dijo

"¡Yo sé cómo !"

" ¡Ja! usted que va a saber anciano"-

"Está bien no les diré" dijo el abuelo ofendido "No abuelo espera, por favor dinos como" Inuyasha seguía sentando en el suelo con los brazos cruzados viendo a Kagome "¿por favor?" El abuelo la vio algo resentido y comentó.

"La única manera de que vuelva a funcionar es que la reconstruyan igual piedra por piedra"

"Bien eso no se ve tan difícil verdad Inuyasha" El sólo bajó la mirada y dijo "Feh"

"Creo que ya está tu ropa sígueme" Inuyasha se levantó y siguió a Kagome.

Más tarde en su cuarto…

"Ya ves no es tan difícil sólo tenemos que reconstruir el pozo" "Si claro como si fuera tan fácil" espato Inuyasha muy enojado.

"¡Que terco eres!"

"Y si lo soy ¿qué?"

"¡No te soporto!" gritó Kagome saliendo de su cuarto a paso veloz, Inuyasha se quedó un momento ahí y decidió irse, abrió la ventana y se salió.

A la mañana siguiente "Hola amor"

"Hola mamá ¿no has visto a Inuyasha?"

"No, no lo he visto" Souta llegó corriendo a la cocina "¿Estas buscando al amigo de las orejas de perro?" "Si Souta, ¿lo has visto?"

"Si, está afuera con el abuelo" Kagome lo vio sorprendida "¿Con el abuelo?" salió corriendo para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

"Vamos demonio del mal ponte a buscar" "

"¡Cállese anciano maldito no lo veo ayudando!" Kagome vio al abuelo y a Inuyasha en donde estaba el pozo buscando entre los escombros y peleando como siempre.

"Veo que ya quieres regresar ¿qué tal va la búsqueda?" preguntó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara Inuyasha no dijo nada.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, ni se te ocurra salir de aquí Inuyasha" él sólo contestó "Feh!"

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela cuando se encontró a sus tres amigas "¡Hola Kagome!" dijeron las tres al unísono "¡Hola Chicas!" agregó ella muy contenta, caminaron hacia la escuela las cuatro muy felices charlando, estuvieron así la mayoría de las clases.

En la clase de Educación física se encontraron a Hojo "Vamos Kagome es tu oportunidad" le susurró Ayumi empujándola hacia él

"Hola Higurashi siempre es un gusto verte me alegra que estés mejor" "Si, hola Hojo" ella contestó algo roja.

"Me preguntaba si necesitabas algo de ayuda para reponerte en tus estudios estaría feliz de ayudarte"

"Si Hojo que gentil eres muchas gracias" pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más "Bien te veré más tarde recuerda Higurashi come bien" salió corriendo al oír que había tocado la campana.

Oh no olvidé a Inuyasha conociendo a ese celoso... ¿qué voy a hacer? pensó muy preocupada Kagome entrando a sus últimas clases.

En la salida Kagome corrió lo más rápido posible a casa "¡Ya llegue mamá!" gritó subiendo rápidamente las escaleras como no vio a Inuyasha afuera pensó que estaría en su cuarto al abrir su cuarto o sorpresa no estaba ahí

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó "¿qué pasa?" apareció por detrás con Buyo en la manos Kagome casi salta del susto y grita

"¡ABAJO!"

"¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso Kagome!- dijo Inuyasha molesto levantándose y sobándose con su mano la cara, Buyo había salido corriendo.

"Lo lamento es que me asustaste" él de nuevo sólo dijo "¡Feh!" y cruzó los brazos "Bueno, ¿qué tal va la reconstrucción del pozo?" "Faltan varias piedras y tu abuelo no me quiere ayudar" "Hm ... yo le diré que te ayude" Tengo que sacar a Inuyasha antes de que llegue Hojo. . .


	2. Mi impulso es como una luz

Capitulo II

-TIEMPO FEUDAL -

"Vamos Sango yo sé que quieres"

"Ya le dije que no"

"Por favor, es rápido"

"Excelencia... No sé cómo"

"No te preocupes yo te enseño..."

"Está bien excelencia"

Miroku sacó una bajara de su bolsillo "Al fin alguien a quien vencer"

"No te confíes" agregó Shippo "¿No cree excelencia que Kagome e Inuyasha ya tardaron mucho?" preguntó Sango confundida

"Si pero también hay que dejarlos descansar" contestó Miroku barajeando las cartas.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

"Ya te dije que estoy cansado"

"¡Maldito anciano insolente!" gritó Inuyasha agarrando a colmillo de acero con su mano derecha

"¡ABAJO!"

Inuyasha cayó al piso "¡Estúpida!" gritó

"Te lo merecías, Ahora abuelo ve a ayudarlo es urgente"

"Está bien" dijo el abuelo "Sólo porque tú lo pides"

"Gracias abuelo" agregó Kagome sonriendo "Bueno ¿y a ti qué te pasa?" Kagome lo vio confundida "¿De qué hablas?" "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo "Porque el abuelo te va a ayudar ahora ¡VETE!"

"Está bien no es para que grites- añadió Inuyasha saliendo apurado de la casa

Kagome se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse "¡Kagome! un joven te busca!" Oh no ya llegó Hojo... "Ya voy mamá" Kagome bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a Hojo hablando con su mamá.

"Hola Hojo" dijo Kagome tratando de detener la plática entre su mamá y Hojo "Hola Higurashi" "He ¿quieres pasar a mi habitación?

"Sí, claro con permiso señora" contestó Hojo muy educado sonriendo ambos subieron las escaleras 'hacia la alcoba y comenzaron a estudiar.

Varias horas más tarde…

Me pregunto dónde está Inuyasha. . .

"Um... ¿Higurashi?"

"¡Ha sí! lo siento Hojo ¿qué decías?"

"Habrá un festival la próxima semana pensé que... eh... bueno"

"¿Si?"

"Que si te gustaría ir conmigo, claro si ya te sientes mejor" Kagome hizo una cara de sorpresa "Eh ... este ...-" Pero que voy a hacer con Inuyasha lo más probable es que ya este arreglado el pozo aunque. . . no quiero que se vaya ... Grr ¡deja de pensar en ese tonto.

-Sí, Hojo me encantaría-

Hojo comenzó a acercarse a ella cada vez más hasta que llego a sus labios "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" dijo Inuyasha enojado quien había entrado por la ventana y había levantado a Hojo de sus pies por la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Kagome yacía en el suelo "¡Inuyasha! BAJALO! grito Kagome poniéndose de pie "¿Porque debería? mejor lo aviento por la ventana para ver qué tan lejos llega" Hojo se veía muy asustado.

"Inuyasha..." comenzó Kagome en el típico tonito antes de decir su palabra favorita.

Inuyasha lo aventó como si fuera un costal de papas "¡Ouch!" gritó Hojo Inuyasha sólo se le quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados y susurró "Humanos..."

Kagome le dio una miradita asesina, se agachó y le preguntó a Hojo "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes Um… ¿quién es él?" Kagome se puso roja "¿Él? ah... eh Um ... es un amigo"

"Ah bien, Mucho gusto" dijo Hojo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Inuyasha.

El sólo lo vio de reojo pero Kagome le dio un golpe e Inuyasha le dio la mano rápidamente Hojo lo soltó al sentir que lo apretaba muy fuerte no pudo dejar de notar sus garras y orejas…

Hojo comenzó a sobarse la mano "Hasta luego Higurashi será mejor que me vaya" "Hasta luego Hojo muchas gracias por ayudarme" añadió Kagome tratando de fingir una sonrisa Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella viendo a Hojo con odio lo que provocó que se fuera mucho más rápido.

"¿PERO QUE TE PASA INUYASHA?" gritó Kagome a punto de reventar del enojo entrando al cuarto.

"¿De qué hablas?" Inuyasha le contestó molesto "¿Estabas celoso no es así?- Él se puso más rojo que su hakama "¿Pero qué?"

"¡KAGOME! Teléfono"

Era la mamá de Kagome ella sólo le dio una mirada de odio antes de salir de la habitación "Ya voy mamá!" Inuyasha salió por la ventana molesto.

Kagome bajó las escaleras y tomó el teléfono susurro "Gracias Mamá"

"Hola Kagome"

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Si sabes sobre el festival verdad?"

"Si, me dijo Hojo"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que va a ver un baile de porristas y nos falta una ¿te gustaría entrar?"

-Um... ¿No lo sé? yo porrista" "Oh, vamos Kagome tu eres muy bonita"

"Lo pensaré, te digo mañana ¿ok?"

"Es bueno saber que vas a venir mañana a la escuela"

"Hasta Luego" dijo Kagome colgando el teléfono.

Subió por las amplias escaleras hasta su habitación entró, estaba solo la ventana estaba abierta ¿A dónde se habrá ido Inuyasha? se preguntó Kagome

"Haaa ¡Por mí que se vaya!- dijo apagando la luz y corriendo hacia su cama recostándose boca abajo lo que no vio fue a Inuyasha sentado en el árbol que estaba justo enfrente de su ventana viéndola con ternura en los ojos.

"YA ME VOY MAMA" gritó Kagome corriendo hacia la puerta ya que se había levantado tarde y tenía examen a la primera hora se golpeó contra algo duro al levantar la cabeza vio a Inuyasha.

"Por favor muévete tengo prisa" él la tomo de la mano se voltio, la acomodó en su espala y tomó sus piernas y dio un fuerte salto de los árboles hacia los edificios de la ciudad Kagome estaba sorprendida "Inuyasha... ¡AAAAH!" gritó al ver lo alto que estaban saltando "No tan rápido"

¿Quieres llegar sí o no?" dijo Inuyasha con la voz apurada "Si... gracias Inuyasha" él se puso rojo.

Llegaron a la escuela Kagome salió corriendo volteo para ver a Inuyasha pero él ya no estaba.

"Hola Kagome" expresó Ayumi al ver a Kagome entrando rápidamente al salón con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" le preguntó "¿He…? no es nada" dijo sentándose a su lado "¿No me digas que estas así por el joven rebelde?" Kagome se puso roja.

Más tarde en la salida.

"Hola Chicas" era Hojo quien vino a saludar a Kagome y a sus amigas quienes se estaban despidiendo "Hola Hojo" dijeron todas al unísono "Higurashi me preguntaba ¿si quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

"He..." Kagome se puso roja "Si Hojo le encantaría ya váyanse" dijo una de las amigas empujándola hacia él, Kagome les dio una mirada de odio y volteo a ver rápidamente a Hojo con una sonrisa fingida.

Caminaron hasta su casa como hacia frió Hojo le prestó su suéter a Kagome "Muchas Gracias Hojo"

"No hay problema Higurashi" Inuyasha corrió hacia el olor de Kagome, estaba muy feliz ya que el pozo ya estaba arreglado y podían regresar a casa y no tendría que ver a ese tipo odioso cuando de pronto vio a Kagome y a Hojo abrazados.

Inuyasha sintió un hoyo en el estómago y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás "Cuidado amigo" Era Souta quien había vuelto de la escuela.

Inuyasha dijo lo siento y salió corriendo hacia el pozo "¿Pero qué le pasa?" se preguntó Souta entrando a la casa después de ver a su hermana y a Hojo abrazados.

"He… ¿Hojo? ¿Ya me puedes dejar ir?"

"Oh si lo siento pero me dijeron que un fuerte abrazo ayudara a tu espalda para que se componga"

"He ¿mi espalda?" se peguntó Kagome genial el abuelo y sus enfermedades extrañas.

"Si bueno gracias de nuevo"

"Hasta Pronto" Kagome entró a la casa "Ya llegué mamá" gritó subiendo las escaleras.

"Hola ¿Inuya...?" Kagome revisó el cuarto pensó que estaría ahí esperándola como siempre.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome desesperada Souta llegó a su habitación "Ya se fue"

"¿Se fue? ¿a dónde?- Kagome lo vio confundido "A su tiempo" "¿Qué? ¿Ya arreglaron el pozo?"

Se fue sin mí... Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el pozo... dio un salto.

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"Hola Inuyasha veo que ya regresaste" dijo Miroku contento, Inuyasha no lo volteo a ver.

"No molestes" dijo el hanyou dando un brinco y desapareciendo entre los árboles

"¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó Shippo viendo hacia todos lados "No lo sé pero parece que la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha se volvieron a pelear.

"¿Otra vez?- añadió Sango quien estaba jugando con Kirara.

"¡Hola Chicos! ¿No han visto a Inuyasha?" Era Kagome...

"KAGOME" gritó Shippo corriendo para abrazarla "Hola Shippo, también es un gusto verte" "Es bueno verla de nuevo señorita" "También a usted monje Miroku y a ti Sango" Sango sonrió.

"Inuyasha pasó por aquí hace unos minutos algo irritado" dijo Miroku viendo hacia los árboles.

"Se fue sin decir nada vine a ver que le ocurría" explicó Kagome triste "No es para ponerte triste ya lo conoces siempre está cambiando de humor" agrego Sango tratando de contentar a Kagome.

"Bueno si, eso es verdad, además hace vario tiempo que no sabemos de Naraku... será mejor que vayamos con Kaede puede que necesite nuestra ayuda" dijo Miroku comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea todos los demás siguiéndolo.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en un árbol pensando, viendo como oscurecía ¿Qué me pasa...? bajó la cabeza, Kagome. . .


	3. No de nuevo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya les traigo el tercer Chappie gracias a todas las que pusieron sus reviews Chiisana, Aome, coolis y Seinko. Estoy muy feliz gracias a esto je,je por eso me quedé todo el receso escribiendo mwahaha. Disfruten : )

Capitulo III

"INUYASHA" era la voz de Kagome quien había estado buscándolo él no quería verla no sabía porque se sentía tan confundido.

"¡Inuyasha! sólo venía a decirte que me voy" Kagome esperaba que Inuyasha saliera histérico tratando de detenerla o que tan siquiera emitiera un ligero sonido pero no escuchó nada. Decidió irse, siempre estoy peleando porque no me deja ir debería estar feliz.

Caminó hasta el pozo volteo hacia los árboles para ver si veía a Inuyasha pero nada, una lagrima apareció en su mejilla derecha dio un salto y se fue.

Inuyasha la veía de uno de los árboles cercanos estaba triste al fin podía entender lo que sentía Kagome cuando lo veía con Kikyo "Mi Kikyo" susurró cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido en el árbol.

Inuyasha sentía que algo le pegaba se levantó súbitamente era Miroku quien le estaba lanzando piedras "¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?" gritó enojado.

"La señorita Kagome te ha estado buscando" "Feh" dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos y sentándose bien ya que seguía en el árbol.

"Vamos Inuyasha yo sé que algo pasa, dime"

"NO SEAS METICHE MONJE INSOLENTE"

"Agradecería que no azotaras tu frustración en mi" dijo Miroku con tono de sabelotodo "Pienso que deberías ir por ella" agregó "Y tu que sabes" le respondió Inuyasha enojado con los ojos cerrados.

"Vamos dime ¿qué ocurrió?" Inuyasha bajó del árbol de un salto y cayó justo enfrente de Miroku le dio una mirada de odio y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea "No deberías compararla con Kikyo" susurró Miroku.

Inuyasha escuchó con sus orejas sensibles y volteó súbitamente con una cara de pocos amigos

"No la vuelvas a mencionar, tú no sabes nada" dijo con tono triste para volver a caminar hacia la aldea, Miroku sólo lo observó.

-TIEMPO ACTUAL-

"¿Que pasa hija?, te ves triste" era la madre de Kagome la cual trataba de reconfortar a su hija, Kagome comía silenciosamente.

"No pasa nada Mamá" dijo ella sin levantar la mirada, su mamá sólo miró al abuelo y movió su cabeza con desaprobación.

Ya en su cuarto tomó una ducha y se recostó con la mirada fija a la ventana "Inuyasha" suspiró y cerró los ojos "¡KAGOME! TELEFONO" "Ya voy mamá" bajó rápidamente las escaleras y contestó.

- TIEMPO FEUDAL-

Inuyasha volteó a ver a todos lados del bosque para ver que no lo estuvieran siguiendo y saltó al pozo "¡Que te dije Sango! te dije que volvería" dijo Miroku con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado- agregó Sango.

-TIEMPO ACTUAL-

"Si, si voy a participar" dijo Kagome algo animada por el teléfono "Genial los ensayos son después de clase nos vemos mañana, hasta luego Higurashi"

"Hasta pronto" contestó Kagome colgando el teléfono.

"¡Hola hermana!"

"Hola Souta ¿qué pasa?"

"Me preguntaba dónde está el amigo de las orejas de perro"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo has visto?" preguntó Kagome

-No pero vi cuando se fue bastante apurado-

-Sí, creo que está molesto conmigo sólo que no sé porque- dijo Kagome triste.

"Creo que yo sé porque"

"¿Si? Dime Souta por favor" le pido la joven acercándose a él

"Bueno este..." dijo viendo al techo "Oh vamos, dime hermanito" añadió Kagome dándole un golpe en el hombro.

"Está bien él te vio abrazándote con tu novio"

"¿QUE?" gritó Kagome dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "¡OUCH! Eso dolió" agrego Souta sobándose la cabeza.

Kagome salió corriendo de la sala dejando a un muy adolorido hermano menor, corrió rápidamente hacia el pozo donde al abrir la puerta se azotó contra algo "¡Ouch!" exclamó Kagome "¡Estúpida! fíjate por donde vas" era, era "¡INUYASHA!"

Kagome los abrazó fuertemente "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" dijo Inuyasha tratando de quitarse a Kagome de encima "Ven Inuyasha tenemos que hablar pero no aquí, en mi cuarto" Ella se voltio y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Inuyasha repentinamente tomo su mano y dijo "Sube estúpida" agachándose un poco para que ella se subiera

Llegaron al cuarto en dos saltos, Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a entrar cautelosamente no quería que se lastimara "Gracias Inuyasha" "¡Feh!"

"Inuyasha yo… sólo quería decirte que.." él la vio fijamente esos ojos… pensó Kagome "Bueno que ente Hojo y yo no hay nada" Se vio de pronto cierta alegría en sus ojos, de pronto los cerró.

"¡Ja! celoso de un débil y patético humano- expresó con enojo, Kagome sólo sonrió.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto"

"Si quiero que regresemos para buscar a Naraku" dijo buscando un pretexto y viendo a todos lados.

"Pero Inuyasha, tengo practica"

"¿Practica?"

"Si, voy a bailar en el festival de la escuela es la próxima semana"

"¿Festival?"

"He... ¡Olvídalo!" interrumpió Kagome haciendo movimientos con sus manos de desaprobación.

"Entonces ¿no vas a regresar en una semana?" preguntó Inuyasha molesto "Lo lamento" agregó Kagome viendo hacia abajo.

Inuyasha saltó hacia el árbol que estaba alado de su ventana "Inuyasha, espera"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Por favor quédate" Kagome lo vio con sus grandes ojos marrones. Inuyasha dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza "¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Kagome "Si, algo" Kagome tomó su mano "Vamos" ambos caminaron hacia la cocina.

- TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"Vamos Sango hace frió ¿por qué no entras?" dijo Miroku preocupado caminando hacia ella quien estaba sentada afuera de la choza de Kaede viendo las estrellas.

"No se preocupe excelencia estoy bien" Miroku se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la acerco a él, Sango se puso roja los dos se quedaron viendo las estrellas.

- TIEMPO ACTUAL-

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana a la habitación, Inuyasha veía como comenzaban a alumbrar el cuarto y a tocar la delicada piel de Kagome, escuchó un fuerte sonido, era el despertador, Kagome no se levantaba y ese ruido ya lo estaba empezando a molestar.

Comenzó a apretarle a todo pero el despertador era pequeño y no quería romperlo, de nuevo Kagome empezó a moverse, el ruido era demasiado para los oídos sensibles de Inuyasha.

"¡Maldita porquería!" gritó apretando el despertador con su mano y rompiéndolo, Kagome se levantó y gritó

"¡ABAJO!"

"¿Que no me pudiste levantar?"

"Estúpida..."

Kagome frunció el entrecejo y entró al baño, al verla Inuyasha saltó fuera de la habitación.

"¡Kagome! Apresúrate llegaras tarde" era su mamá.

"¡Si ya voy!"

"Tu amigo está aquí" parece que Kagome no había oído esta última cosa, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, al subir la mirada encontró al apuesto y alto muchacho.

"¿Hojo..?"


	4. My will

Hola a todos de Nuevo ! eh vuleto mwahaha ! bueno este capítulo no esta tan emocionante y tal vez lo que no esperaban pero verán pronto a lo que quiero llegar jeje bueno una cosita que olvide decir (y lo tengo que decir ¬¬) Que yo no soy dueña de Inu - ojala lo fuera pero bueno esto solo es un fic etc . ni que fueran tontos para no saberlo ! pero me obligan Uu' besos ! disfruten !

Capitulo IV

"Hola Higurashi!" dijo Hojo sonriendo

"Ah… Hola" contestó preocupada Kagome volteando a ver hacia las ventanas para ver si veía a Inuyasha, donde estará pensó.

"¿Hmm... ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó tratando de no verse muy sangrona "Pues estaba cerca y decidí venir por ti" dijo alegre.

"Si, este, gracias Hojo será mejor que nos vayamos deja voy por mis cosas" dijo Kagome corriendo hacia su habitación.

Al entrar vio que Inuyasha estaba sentado en su cama examinando lo que perecía ser un control remoto al ver que ella entró Inuyasha lo soltó rápidamente.

"Veo que vas tarde de nuevo, ¿quieres que te lleve?"

"Um no gracias yo me iré caminando" expuso Kagome tratando de salir del cuarto lo antes posible.

"Vamos yo te llevo" agregó Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta comenzó a oler el aire "Ese olor me es familiar"

"No Inuyasha que dices" dijo Kagome preocupada poniendo su manos en su pecho para tratar de detenerlo "¡Es el!- gritó soltándose de las manos de Kagome y dando un salto por las escaleras cayendo justo enfrente de la puerta.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera!" gritó Kagome quien corría hacia él para su sorpresa Hojo ya no estaba ahí, ella dio un fuerte suspiro.

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo "Quieres que te lleve ¿sí o no?" "Sí, gracias" dijo Kagome subiendo a su espalda al voltear vio a su mamá guiñándole un ojo, Kagome recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Inuyasha y disfrutó el viaje.

Ya más tarde en la escuela "Higurashi" era Hojo quien venía corriendo hacia ella "Me alegra ver que viniste" dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

"Después de haber tenido aquella recaída" agregó "¿Recaída?" preguntó Kagome confundida y con algo de vergüenza "Me dijeron que entraste al baile de las porristas"

"Si" dijo Kagome algo roja y sonriendo "¿Te importa si te voy a ver ensayar?"

Kagome lo vio con confusión "Ha, claro" dijo lentamente "Entonces hasta luego Higurashi, nos vemos más tarde, recuerda comer bien" agregó Hojo caminando hacia la biblioteca meneando la mano.

Oh no olvidé que Hojo me invitó al festival que voy a hacer con Inuyasha no puedo correrlo, y no quiero que se vaya…

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"Vamos Sango entra al agua está caliente"

"Ni lo crea monje pervertido esperaré a que salga" dijo Sango enojada tratando de no ver su bien formado cuerpo "Bien como tú digas"

Shippo y Kirara se habían ido a jugar y por eso ambos estaban solos, Sango comenzó a escuchar burbujas salir del agua al voltear vio que Miroku ¿no estaba? "¡Miroku!" grito saltando al agua.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

"Oh no olvidé mi uniforme de deporte en casa" dijo Kagome esculcando todo su casillero el cual estaba hecho bolas.

Una de sus amigas le contestó "No te preocupes si te apresuras llegas justo a tiempo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, corre"

"¡Ok ya vengo!" gritó Kagome corriendo hacia su casa. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie al menos eso parecía subió las escaleras para encontrarse a Inuyasha y Souta jugando video juegos "Ja já ja já te volví a ganar" gritaba Souta apuntando felizmente a Inuyasha quien lo veía molesto.

Inuyasha volteó a ver hacia la puerta donde estaba Kagome observándolo "¿Tu qué ves estúpida?" dijo de mala manera.

"ABAJO" gritó Kagome caminando hacia su cuarto el cayó fuertemente contra el piso. Kagome tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la puerta donde vio a Inuyasha persiguiendo a Buyo la volteo a ver "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que regresar a la escuela" dijo apurada Kagome "¿De nuevo?" "Si, adiós !" añadió Kagome corriendo fuera de su casa.

"¿No vas a ir con ella?" le preguntó Souta bajando las escaleras viéndolo fijamente.

"¿Porque habría de ir enano?" contestó sin poner atención a lo que decía mientras jugaba con Buyo en el suelo.

"Ayy mira tú colita" decía agitando su cola larga "¿Bueno entonces dejaras que se quede con Hojo?"

Inuyasha volteo súbitamente a verlo "¿QUE?"

"He… sí, él va a estar ahí sabes"

"Y tú qué sabes"

"Bueno, todos saben que al joven Hojo le gusta mi hermana vaya que estas tonto si no lo notaste"

"Grrr… no me llames tonto" contestó enojado poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta, estaba a punto de dar un largo salto.

"Espera"

Inuyasha se detuvo y volteó "Toma" dijo tenía una gorra de color azul con rojo en sus manos Inuyasha la tomó y se la puso, rozaba sus orejas un poco pero la necesitaba para cubrirlas

"Gracias" dijo saltando hacia uno de los árboles cercanos a uno de los edificios . .


	5. El pasado duele

¡Hola a todas de nuevo! aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo mwhaha espero que les guste lamento que en este capítulo este un poco dramático pero es que eh estado un poco deprimida porque voy un poco mal en mate U_u' pero bueno eso no quita la inspiración jaja ^^ Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi sis Karla. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ! Bueno disfruten!

"¿Ya viste quien está ahí?" dijo Yuka sonriendo viendo hacia las gradas, Kagome volteo y vio que estaba Hojo con varios amigos él la saludo Kagome se sonrojó y saludo de vuelta.

Todas bailaban alegremente sonrientes tratando de impresionar a los chicos que las veían, "Mira ¿Quién es ese joven de allá?" preguntó una de las chicas que estaban junto a Kagome señalando al techo de uno de los salones más altos de la escuela.

Kagome volteo "¿Cómo le habrá hecho para subir allá?" gritó, oh no es Inuyasha pensó Kagome tratando de salir de la formación donde estaba.

"INUYASHA" gritó Kagome todas las jóvenes la siguieron "BAJA DE AHÍ" "Tu no me tienes que decir lo que tengo que hacer estúpida" agrego Inuyasha muy molesto y cruzando los brazos.

"Inuyasha sabes lo que pasara si no te bajas" dijo en una voz un poco más baja ya que sabía que Inuyasha podía oírla con sus orejas sensibles "No te soporto" dijo a punto de dar un largo salto "¡Asi No!- gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha pateó la pared lo cual causo que varios pedazos de concreto salieran volando todas las jóvenes exclamaron "Ohhh" en forma de admiración.

Él se quedó desconcertado viendo hacia todos lados "Por las escaleras Inuyasha" volvió a decir en voz baja para cuando Inuyasha llegó todas susurraban sobre Kagome y el misterioso chico con el que estaba con aquella ropa extraña.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo muy enojada Kagome Inuyasha no sabía que contestarle, ella se comenzó a reír.

"¿De que te ríes vaca estúpida?" añadió muy enojado "Es que tu gorra ja,ja,ja,ja" Hojo y sus amigos se acercaron a donde estaban las demás chicas "Deja de reírte de mí !- dijo como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

"Lo siento- agrego Kagome tapando su boca con su mano tratando de no reírse "Ven será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo tomando su mano y caminando hacia las gradas "¡Kagome!" gritó Ayumi ella volteo, "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Todas se le acercaron y comenzaron a agarrar la ropa de Inuyasha a tocarlo y verle las manos "Mira esas grandes garras" dijo una de las jóvenes.

Hojo y sus amigos estaban atrás viéndolo detenidamente -NO ME TOQUEN- gritó saltando bruscamente hacia atrás golpeando a Eri por accidente al mover su brazo izquierdo tirándola al concreto fuertemente.

Kagome la vio asustada y la fue a ayudar junto a todas las demás jóvenes Inuyasha sólo se les quedó viendo.

Los amigos de Hojo fueron con el "¿Que se supone que eres?" dijo uno de ellos en forma burlona "Un payaso" gritó otro tratándose de hacer el gracioso todos comenzaron a reírse el sólo los veía fijamente con los ojos perdidos.

-FLASHBACK-

"Mira ese bastardo" dijo un niño alto de cabello claro quien estaba con varios niños viendo a un pequeño de cabello plateado, grandes ojos color ámbar con dos tiernas orejas en el tope de su cabeza con un hakama roja.

"¿Quieres jugar eh?" dijo de nuevo el chico burlonamente, el pequeño Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza "Dame esa vara de madera" le dijo a otro niño él se la dio.

El chico la aventó lo más lejos posible y dijo "Ve por ella perrito" Inuyasha de le quedó viendo "Eres sordo o estúpido bastardo ¡VE POR ELLA!"

El camino lentamente hacia donde estaba la vara se agachó y la tomó con sus pequeñas manos las cuales tenían garras.

"¡CON LA BOCA!" gritó el niño, Inuyasha soltó la vara se agachó de nuevo y la tomó con la boca sintiendo que varias astillas penetraban su lengua, dando a mostrar los pequeños colmillos que estabas naciendo los demás niños quienes eran mucho más grandes que el comenzaron a reírse.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Humanos patéticos" dijo Inuyasha levantando a uno de los jóvenes por la camisa.

"¿Que estabas diciendo?" agregó enseñando sus colmillos, el muchacho volteó a ver hacia abajo estaba levantado bastante alto –Na… na… da..." dijo muy asustado.

"Ja eso pensé- agregó aventando al joven a varios metros de donde estaba.

Todos salieron corriendo tras de él muy asustados, Hojo estaba con Kagome ayudando a Eri, Inuyasha se le quedo viendo Kagome lo vio por un instante después de ver al joven que acababa de aventar hacia el campo "Inuyasha…" dijo en voz baja viéndolo a los ojos el solo dio un salto y desapareció junto con el atardecer.

Ya Kagome mas tarde llego muy agotada a su casa Souta estaba en la sala jugando con Buyo "Oye Souta ¿no has visto a Inuyasha?"

"Si, se fue apurado al pozo, se veía triste"

"Luego vengo" gritó Kagome corriendo hacia el pozo dio un salto y entró.

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"Inuyasha, que alegría verte" dijo muy sonriente Miroku Inuyasha no dijo nada dando un salto hacia los arboles desapareciendo.

¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Shippo "No tengo idea" agregó Miroku terminando de tomar su sopa "No pueden dejar de pelear un día- añadió Sango quien estaba jugando con Kirara "Así es el amor" dijo la anciana Kaede.

Kagome salió del pozo estaba haciendo mucho frio "¡Inuyasha!- gritó desesperada adentrándose al bosque "Inuyasha sé que estas aquí por favor sal" él estaba en unos de los arboles más altos escuchándola Kagome comenzó a llorar se hincó y puso sus manos en su rostro "Lo siento Inuyasha" dijo entre sollozos.

"Ya estoy aquí no llores" llegó Inuyasha sentándose a su lado Kagome quitó las manos de su delicado rostro y dijo "Inuyasha, ¿por qué los atacaste? ellos sólo son humanos nunca lo habías hecho, ¿Por qué?"

Él la vio fijamente no sabía cómo contestarle lo que lo había hecho atacarlos eran esos recuerdos, los recuerdos de su infancia que lo hacían enfadar cada día mas Inuyasha dio un fuerte gruñido agitando la cabeza de lado a lado Kagome seguía llorando, puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y dijo tristemente tratando de verlo a los ojos

"¿Que no confías en mi… ?"


	6. Fotografia

Hola de nuevo a todos ! ^^ Gracias por los reviews sé que fue un chappie medio dramático -_- lo siento este esta aqui para contentarlas un poco más sean felices jeje ^^ Besos a todos espero que les guste ^_^

"Yo no confió en nadie Kagome" dijo bajando la cabeza lamentándose y caminando hacia la aldea.

Ella se quedó ahí llorando por varios minutos ¿Por qué Inuyasha? pensó, ya caminando hacia el pozo, Inuyasha veía como Kagome se iba llorando.

El odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero ella lloraba por él, nadie antes había llorado por el más que su madre. No quería hacerla sentir mal "¿Por qué?" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Por qué Kagome llora por mí?" después de todo lo que le he hecho la he lastimado, herido, ¿cuidado?... ¿protegido? Su cabeza daba vueltas, suspiró Kagome.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

Kagome caminaba hacia la casa arrastrando los pies dolida y llorando, se paró frente al árbol sagrado se hinco en sus rodillas desnudas frente a él.

"Lo amo" se decía a si misma "Te amo Inuyasha" dijo volteando a ver al árbol, permaneció ahí hasta quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha salió del pozo rastreando el olor de Kagome, llegó al árbol en donde había quedado sellado por cincuenta años.

Ahí yacía Kagome dormida Inuyasha movió los cabellos que tapaban su bello y delicado rostro, la vio por unos instantes antes de levantarla como si no pasara nada, caminó hacia el cuarto de Kagome dio un salto y entro por la ventana.

Con un brazo des tendió su cama, la recostó en ella, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con las cobijas color pastel que tenía.

Inuyasha se sentó en la esquina de su cama y la observó por un largo tiempo "Buenas Noches Kagome" susurró antes de saltar por la ventana.

Kagome se levantó de su cama volteó a ver a todos lados de la habitación confundida "¿Que hago aquí?" se preguntó Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el árbol y… sonrió y susurró

-Inuyasha-

-Hola Kagome! - Gritaron sus amigas al verla entrar al salón apurada, ella sólo dijo Hola y se sentó rápidamente en su mesa banco ya que estaba bastante apenada por lo que había pasado ayer.

Yuka se puso a su lado "Dinos Kagome ¿quién era ese chico?" "¡Sí! Dinos"

"He, no, nadie" dijo sonriendo "Es tu novio ¿verdad?" gritó Eri quien tenía el brazo enyesado "¡No!" agregó Kagome gritando poniéndose de pie.

"¿No que señorita Higurashi?" dijo el maestro entrando al salón "Tome asiento por favor" agregó poniendo sus cosas sobre el escritorio sonriendo.

"Bien, quiero que hagan un trabajo, un álbum fotográfico con todo lo que los hace sentir felices"

Kagome sonrió y rápidamente pensó en Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha...

"Junto con lo que sienten por dicha fotografía por lo menos de dos hojas" todos los alumnos se quejaron "Silencio" dijo el profesor amablemente "Esto lo quiero para el viernes, un día antes del festival" todos asintieron y Kagome se quedó pensando.

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"¿Dónde está Inuyasha?" preguntó Kaede viendo hacia todos lados "No tengo idea" agregó Sango quien la ayudaba a afilar unas flechas.

"¿Qué quieres Anciana?" comentó Inuyasha bajando de uno de los árboles cercanos "Me preguntaba cuando volvería Kagome?" "Olvídelo anciana ella no volverá por un tiempo"

"Hola chicos" todos voltearon al escuchar una voz familiar.

Era Kagome quien venía con su gran mochila amarilla pero vestida diferente Inuyasha lo notó inmediatamente tenía un vestido corto azul primaveral muy bonito, caminó hacia ella al notar que tenía algo en sus manos extraño se lo arrebató "¿Qué demonios es esto?" dijo oliéndolo.

"Es una cámara fotográfica" contestó Kagome, Sango la veía impresionada "Se toman fotos con ella" "Hay suéltala" agregó Kagome arrebatando la cámara de las manos de Inuyasha "Hola" Era Miroku quien venía con Shippo en los brazos.

"¡Kagome!" gritó Shippo subiendo a sus brazos "Bien ya que todos están aquí" dijo Kagome abriendo su mochila sacando mucha ropa todos la vieron confundidos "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Inuyasha tomando una de las camisas que había en la bolsa "Es ropa, necesito que se cambien para tomar las fotos"

"¿Fotos?" preguntó Miroku confundido.

Kagome tardó varias horas en explicar lo que era una cámara y como debían ponerse la ropa que les había traído. Sango se puso un bello vestido rosa con negro mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha se pusieron unos pantalones de vestir negros Miroku con una blusa de vestir azul e Inuyasha un suéter rojo.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando, hablando y tomando fotos Kagome nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan feliz al igual que a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

Ya en el atardecer todos decidieron irse a descansar y tomar una siesta Inuyasha se subió a uno de los arboles más altos y se quedó viendo el cielo.

"¿Inuyasha?, ¿Dónde estás?" Kagome caminó hacia los árboles, él bajo, todavía tenía la ropa que le había prestado "Hmm me preguntaba si querías tomarte una foto conmigo"

"Feh!"

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea Inuyasha tomó su brazo y dijo "De acuerdo pero sólo una"

"Ya vengo" dijo la joven corriendo hacia uno de los aldeanos que estaban cerca cultivando las tierras, tardó un raro en explicar cómo se hacía pero al final entendió.

Kagome caminó hacia Inuyasha estaban algo alejados, ella de pronto se acercó tomó su brazo y sonrió.

Inuyasha se puso rojo antes de que el aldeano tomara la foto Inuyasha puso sus dos grandes manos alrededor de la cintura de Kagome ella se sonrojó, el aldeano tomó la foto, Kagome fue por la cámara y dijo -Gracias- el aldeano se fue contento.

Inuyasha vio los ojos de Kagome calurosamente "Gracias" susurró ella "Será mejor que te vayas ya es tarde" dijo Inuyasha rojo viendo hacia el cielo.

Kagome caminó hacia el árbol y se sentó "Quiero terminar de ver el atardecer" agregó sonriendo Inuyasha se sentó a su lado Kagome tomó su brazo y se recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Él la vio desconcertado sonrojándose más, percibió que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y susurró "Gracias Kagome. . . " Ella sonrió.

Review… ¿sí ?


	7. ¿Inuyasha Enfermo?

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les tengo otro chappie ^^ espero que les guste. Dedicado a todos los enfermitos esta es la época de navidad amor y cariño oh sí, pero también la época de la gripa y el frio -_- que horror es lamentarse en la mañana con este frio para ir a la escuela =/ aaahh y ¿vieron que repitieron Inu desde el principio en cartoon network? Que trauma -_- pero bueno.

Besos a todos, gracias por los reviews^^ se portan bien.

"Vamos Inuyasha acéptalo, te vimos"

"¡QUE NO MALDITO MONJE INSOLENTE!"

Sango comenzó a reírse

"¡No te rías!" gritó Inuyasha volteándola a ver con ojos de odio, se tapó sus orejas con sus manos de la desesperación.

"Inuyasha, no te alteres" añadió Miroku sonriendo cálidamente.

Todos estaban en la cabaña de Kaede ya que llovía muy fuerte, Kagome había regresado a su tiempo después de cierta pelea.

-FLASHBACK-

Kagome e Inuyasha veían el atardecer abrazados, Miroku y Sango los observaban por detrás de un arbusto sonriendo.

"Sólo le falta el siguiente paso, ya me lo imagino con los cachorritos corriendo por todos lados"

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO MIROKU?" gritó Inuyasha, quien había salido detrás de él de la nada.

Miroku lo vio asustado "No, nada" corrió y se escondió detrás de Sango "Había olvidado que tenía esas orejas de bestia" susurró

"¡MIROKU!" gritó Inuyasha preparándose para darle un golpe "¡Abajo!" dijo Kagome saliendo detrás del árbol bostezando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida, Inuyasha yacía en el suelo adolorido.

"¡Oh no ya es tarde!" gritó corriendo hacia el pozo "Nos vemos luego"

"¡Espera!" dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse "¡Abajo!"

-END FLASHBACK-

"Me largo" gritó Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña de Kaede "No Inuyasha, espera está lloviendo muy fuerte" trató Sango de detenerlo pero no la escuchó

"No te preocupes, él estará bien" agregó Shippo quien estaba medio dormido.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

"¿Hija planeas pasar la navidad aquí?"

"¿Hmm.? Lo más probable es que si mamá" dijo Kagome terminando su cena "Deberías invitar a tu amigo"

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Si, él, sería agradable ¿no lo crees?"

"Si" expresó Kagome con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya más tarde en su habitación Kagome estaba acostada en su cama pensando, se escuchó de pronto un fuerte golpe en la ventana, era Inuyasha quien estaba empapado lo más probable es que estaba lloviendo en la era feudal.

"Abre Kagome" exclamó enojado, Kagome se levantó y abrió la ventana.

Inuyasha entró "Sabes existe algo llamado puerta" dijo Kagome enojada viendo como goteaba el agua de su ropa.

"¡FEH!"

"¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras se seca tu ropa?" preguntó Kagome amablemente al ver que Inuyasha se veía algo enfermo y estaba escurriendo su ropa en su alfombra.

Kagome tomó su mano y lo llevo al baño abrió la regadera "Quítate la ropa y me la das"

Ella salió del baño y esperó a que Inuyasha, él abrió la puerta un poco y le dio la ropa.

Se escuchó un fuerte estornudo, Kagome corrió a poner su ropa en la lavadora. Inuyasha no tardó mucho en salir, su ropa ya estaba seca, Kagome se la dio y esperó a que se vistiera.

Al salir Inuyasha vio que Kagome tenía una maquina extraña en las manos "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó en voz baja no podía gritar ya que la garganta le dolía un poco.

"Es una secadora ahora ven y siéntate" Inuyasha le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla a lado del escritorio.

Kagome encendió la secadora lo que provocó que Inuyasha se sobresaltara un poco pero se quedó quieto. Veía como las manos de Kagome acariciaban su cabello tierna y delicadamente.

Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, Inuyasha cerró los ojos se sentía bastante bien.

Kagome puso el cepillo sobre el escritorio y comenzó a tocar sus orejas "Ah lo siento sé que no te gusta" dijo rápidamente Kagome quitando sus manos de las orejas de Inuyasha el apresuradamente dijo "No, síguelo haciendo" la joven las acarició de nuevo.

"Pero pensé que no te gustaba"

"Mentí" dijo Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa después de haber estornudado.

"Ahora vengo" expresó Kagome saliendo del cuarto a gran velocidad Inuyasha se fue a sentar a la cama de Kagome, ella volvió con algo en la manos era un té

"Toma" dijo acercándose a él, Inuyasha hizo cara de asco "Huele asqueroso" dijo de mala manera.

"TOMATELO" gritó "Esta bien, está bien" contestó dándole un sorbo al té, Kagome sonrió y se sentó a su lado "No es como el remedio que tú me diste pero sé que te ayudará"

Inuyasha la vio fijamente pero como siempre alejo rápidamente la mirada al ver que Kagome lo veía también.

Ella se puso de pie caminó hacia el closet tomo unas mantas y varias almohadas las acomodo en el piso y se acostó.

Inuyasha la vio confundido "¿Qué haces?" preguntó "Dormir ¿que no ves? Ahora acuéstate"

"No, estás loca esta es tu cama" dijo poniéndose de pie velozmente.

"Que te acuestes" dijo enojada

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡ABAJO!"

Inuyasha cayó fuertemente al suelo "Ahora si te vas a ir a la cama o ¿quieres que lo repita?" agregó Kagome enojada Inuyasha dio un fuerte gruñido y se acostó, Kagome fue a apagar la luz y se echó en el suelo.

-Buenas Noches- susurro Kagome al ver que Inuyasha no contestaba se levantó, vio que dormía pasivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a acostar.

Inuyasha sonrió y puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

"My distant voice can't reach you now but so that someday it definitely will" fukai mori version ingles.

Review... SI? ^_^


	8. El amor sin freno entregandose

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"KOHAKU" gritó Sango al despertar de repente después de ver como su hermano había tratado t de matarla en sus pesadillas, éstas eran constantes, consumían cada vez más su alma, tenía que vengarse de Naraku.

Por él, Kohaku y ella sufrían por él su padre había muerto "¿Pasa algo Sango?" preguntó Miroku quien la veía a lo lejos con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

"No excelencia no se preocupe" contesto ella acostándose de nuevo.

De pronto sintió como dos largas manos tomaban su cintura "Excelencia" susurró Sango "Vamos vuelve a dormir" dijo Miroku acomodándose bien a su lado "Sé que tuviste una pesadilla y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado" le susurró Miroku al oído.

Comenzaron a salir lagrimas del rostro de la bella joven "Gracias excelencia"

Era la primera vez que Miroku no trataba de tocarla, desde hacía ya mucho que comenzaba a tener sentimientos de amor por él, sólo que no quería expresarlos sabia como era el monje Miroku, sabía que nunca le juraría fidelidad y aunque lo hiciera pronto lo vería cortejando a otra joven…

Pero él yacía a su lado dormido sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, hacía pensar a Sango que él de verdad la quería.

Pensó en alejarse de su lado ya que pensar en esto la hacía ponerse más triste "Sólo por hoy" susurró sólo por hoy imaginaré que somos novios.

"Sólo hoy" volvió a susurrar quedándose dormida en los brazos de Miroku.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

Inuyasha yacía en la cama de Kagome no se sentía bien, no le gustaba ver a Kagome en el suelo. Se veía algo incomoda, lo podía ver en su rostro.

Se levantó los más silenciosamente posible, la tomó en sus brazos, dio unos cuantos pasos y la colocó en su cama, la tapó con las franelas de color pastel y se sentó a su lado.

La vio fijamente, podía ver esa bella y delicada piel, su hermoso cabello negro, sus labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas, tenía que luchar contra él mismo para no tomarla en su brazos, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

No podía vivir sin ella, claro que estaba Kikyo, ella dio su vida por él pero también se preguntaba ¿por qué había querido que se convirtiera en humano? ¿Qué era que le daba asco un simple hanyou? Un bastardo.

Eso era lo único que era un simple bastardo, ¿cómo alguien como Kagome querría estar con él?, Kikyo quería que me convirtiera en humano no me quería por lo que era.

¿O en verdad sólo era por el bien de la perla? la cabeza de Inuyasha daba vueltas. Amó a Kikyo, o ¿la amaba? Ya varias veces me ha tratado de matar Kaede dijo que esa mujer no era la verdadera Kikyo, ella era sólo el impulso del odio que le tenía, huesos y barro, nada de amor sólo odio hacia él ¿cómo se pudo olvidar del amor que sentían uno por el otro?

Que por un simple engaño se había perdido todo, por Naraku, ese maldito, todo esto pasó gracias a él aunque tenía que agradecer que gracias a él había conocido a Kagome la bella e inocente reencarnación de su amada Kikyo.

Al principio pensó que eran iguales, pero no era así las dos eran muy diferentes, él no sólo se había enamorado de la reencarnación de Kikyo sino de una persona completamente diferente pero con el mismo rostro.

Ella traía alegría a su vida era su razón de vivir, era lo que lo había cambiado "Siempre estaré a tu lado Kagome" susurró Inuyasha tocando la tersa piel de la joven "Siempre te protegeré..."

Estaba amaneciendo los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar la alcoba, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba cansada, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en la cama, se levantó alterada a buscar a Inuyasha, él no estaba en el suelo ni en ninguna parte de la alcoba.

Se puso rápidamente su bata pero al caminar hacia la silla a lado de su escritorio vio a Inuyasha dormido en el árbol tenia a colmillo de acero sujetada entre sus brazos.

Kagome sonrió, así se veía la primera vez que lo conocido dormido pasivamente en el árbol, sólo que no era la misma historia cuando se levantó al conocerlo fue malo y sangrón con ella pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a portarse mejor.

Kaede había dicho que gracias a ella había cambiado ni siquiera Kikyo lo había podido hacer cambiar.

Kikyo, esa mujer, gracias a ella ocurrían todas las desgracias gracias a ella se había formado Naraku por el supuesto amor que Onigumo le tenía. Ella ya muchas veces había tratado de matar a Inuyasha pero él seguía amándola se podría decir que eso era amor incondicional el mismo amor que ella le tenía a Inuyasha.

Claro que no sabía si era correspondida, Inuyasha podía ser bastante confuso. El sólo pensar en eso la hacía llorar él siempre la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, al igual que con Kikyo, ¿Qué solamente la quería por parecerse a ella? Pero ya que podía importar lo que él pensara, la verdad ya no importaba ya que lentamente se había enamorado de él.

-Te amo Inuyasha-

¿Y cómo no? Si él siempre estaba a su lado, por más que él dijera que no la soportaba siempre estaba a su lado, siempre la protegía y reconfortaba se preocupaba por ella parecía que la amaba aunque siempre lo negaba. ¿Me amara? Se preguntó a sí misma.

Sintió que algo golpeó su cabeza, había sido Inuyasha quien le había aventado un pequeño fruto de su árbol.

"Oye estúpida, ¿qué tanto piensas?" le preguntó irritado.

"ABAJO" grito Kagome, Inuyasha cayó.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sangrón? No importa aun así lo amo.

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

Ya había amanecido, Miroku y Sango estaban muy cansados Shippo había salido temprano con Kirara a recoger frutos para comer, Sango se veía hermosa tan hermosa como siempre pensó Miroku.

Ya la señorita Kagome había dicho que Sango tenia sentimientos por él aunque ¿quién lo creería? Miroku era popular por andar con todas las mujeres de todas las aldeas siempre peguntando si tendrían un hijo con él muchas se reían y decían que si claro que no encontraban la gravedad del asunto ni por qué en verdad lo preguntaba.

Tenía que dejar sucesores por si el moría sus hijos se podrían tomar venganza de Naraku. El sólo pensar en él le daba cólera pero al ver a la joven y bella Sango a su lado lo reconfortaba.

Esa claridad que hay en ella su inocencia todo acerca de ella lo volvía loco sólo que tenía que cambiar un poco y claro que lo haría todo por Sango, claro que no sería fácil.

Todas aquella jóvenes tan hermosas pero ¡No! tenía que dejar de pensar en ellas no quería hacer sentir mal a Sango, sabía que ya no era sólo cariño el que le tenía sino que poco a poco había florecido amor, la amaba pero no podía estar con ella ya que sabía que la lastimaría y no quería hacer eso.

Miroku tocó la suave piel de Sango con su mano derecha y le dio un beso en los labios sintió la calidez que había en ellos.

Estaba siendo egoísta no podía hacerle eso, Sango abrió los ojos "¿Excelencia?" preguntó confundida Miroku se levantó rápidamente "Vuelve a dormir" le dijo antes de salir de la cabaña.

Sango toco sus labios ¿El monje Miroku la había besado? Sango dio una tímida sonrisa de confusión se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, salió y vio al monje Miroku hablando con Kaede y con unas jóvenes de la aldea.

Ella cerró los ojos y dijo "Nunca cambiará" Miroku la volteo a ver con una cara de inocencia y con una amplia sonrisa ondeo la mano saludándola y le gritó "¡Venga bella señorita!"

Sango asintió y fue con ellos.

Review, Sip?


	9. Me domino el temor

Hola a Todos, espero que les guste este chappie, quiero agradecer a todos los que han puesto review me hacen sentir muy feliz muchas gracias ^^ abrazos a todas, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ya era viernes sólo faltaba un día para el gran festival, había practicado mucho. Echo un vistazo a su trabajo el cual le había costado mucho hacer de tan sólo pensar en lo mucho que tuvo que pelear con Inuyasha para que se cambiara de ropa después de muchos abajo, de bastantes malas palabras y de que Inuyasha quedara estampado en el suelo le arrebato la ropa y se fue a cambiar, tardó otro rato en salir pero después de pensar en lo que le pasaría si no salía salió lo mas rápido posible.

De tan sólo recordarlo la daba mucha risa, tenía que admitir que se veía muy guapo mucho más guapo que cualquier otro muchacho de su tiempo y aunque no le gustara tanto Hojo tenía que admitir que el también era buen mozo no tanto como Inuyasha pero él tenía todas las cualidades que Inuyasha no tenía, pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida pensó Kagome, con el sólo hecho de tener a Inuyasha era más que suficiente no necesita nada más.

"¡Hija a desayunar!" gritó su madre, Kagome bajó rápidamente las escaleras tomó una tostada y le dijo a su madre que ya iba tarde.

"¿Y dónde está tu amigo Inuyasha hija?" le preguntó ya que había oído la típica pelea entre ellos en la madrugada "Ni me lo recuerdes" expresó enojada corriendo hacia la puerta.

Como siempre se habían enojado por una tontería, después de que Inuyasha le tiró esa fruta a la cabeza ella había invocado el hechizo para que callera. El solo se levantó y caminó hacia el pozo susurrando malas palabras la verdad a Kagome no le importó y lo dejo irse, al menos ya no estaba enfermo.

Llegó tarde a la escuela como siempre, pasaron las primeras horas después entregó su trabajo a la última y salió a practicar donde se reunía con sus compañeras, trató de no pensar en Inuyasha y bailó lo mejor que pudo ya que Hojo y sus amigos estaban ahí.

Al terminar la práctica Hojo se acercó a ella "Hola Higurashi" dijo felizmente "Hola" contestó ella algo desanimada.

"¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja mañana?" preguntó tan animado como siempre "Recuerda que tengo que bailar mejor nos vemos en el festival ¿no crees?"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana" dijo Hojo tratando de darle un beso en la boca antes de irse, pero Kagome volteo rápidamente la cabeza y sólo se lo dio en la mejilla.

Kagome caminó hacia su casa algo desanimada quería ver a Inuyasha por más que quisiera no podía olvidarse de él.

-TIEMPO FEUDAL-

"¿Dices que estabas enfermo y por eso no habías vuelto?" preguntó Miroku sonriente.

"¿Quién demonios dijo enfermo?" contesto Inuyasha enojado.

Sango, Kaede y Shippo comenzaron a reírse "¿Y la señorita Kagome te cuidó?" preguntó Miroku.

"Y a ti que te importa monje metiche"

"Creo que deberías darle algo para agradecerle" comentó Sango, Inuyasha la vio atento "No que me importe ni nada pero, ¿Cómo qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

"No sé, unas flores tal vez como el joven Kouga vaya que él es muy tierno" comentó Sango.

"NO ME COMPARES CON ESE LOBO RABIOSO" gritó furioso saliendo de la cabaña de Kaede tirando la manta que se podría decir era la puerta.

Todos se le quedaron viendo "¿Vamos a vigilar el pozo?" preguntó Shippo todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el pozo con mucha cautela.

Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque encontró las flores silvestres de las que Sango hablaba, observo ambos lados del bosque, rastreo el aire con su nariz para ver si había algún espía pero no encontró a nadie y decidió cortar algunas flores, las llevo con él al pozo.

"Mire excelencia parece que Inuyasha llevaba algo en las manos" apareció una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del monje.

"Quien lo diría de Inuyasha"

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

Kagome yacía en su cama pensando ¿Por qué le había dicho que si a Hojo? La verdad es que ya estaba harta de que Inuyasha fuera así con ella y sólo había tenido una cita con Hojo la cual se había arruinado completamente por estar pensando en Inuyasha.

Al voltear Kagome vio a Inuyasha parado en su árbol viéndola sorprendido con algo en las manos en cuanto este vio que la chica estaba despierta dio un salto y se alejó.

"¿Inuyasha?" dijo Kagome confundida corriendo hacia la ventana para ver a donde se había ido, volteó a ver a todos lados pero no vio nada ¿Que tenía en sus manos? se preguntó "¿Flores?"

Después de esperar a que Inuyasha apareciera cerca de la ventana viendo de reojo hacia ella cada pequeño ruido o movimiento que sonaba en la oscuridad Kagome se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha la vigilaba desde lo más alto del árbol al ver que esta yacía dormida pasivamente decidió llevarla a su cama la tomó en sus brazos y la tendió en el amplio colchón.

Se sentó a su lado y se le quedó viendo por varias horas tomando su mano, era suave, lo hacía sentir seguro se acercó a ella lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios con los que junto los suyos Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se quedó ahí varios segundos.

Kagome abrió los ojos ¿Estaré soñando? pensó, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha al sentir esto él se apartó repentinamente tirando varias cosas al moverse tan bruscamente ya alejado se le quedo viendo podía oler sangre…

Se dio cuenta que al moverse tan repentinamente había herido la parte interna de la mano de Kagome.

"No te preocupes Inuyasha" dijo la joven levantándose rápidamente con la mano alzada al ver que Inuyasha la veía con melancolía y miedo rápidamente ella entró al baño a lavarse la herida, era algo profunda pero nada grave le unto un poco de crema y la vendó.

Salió del baño después de un tiempo, pensó que Inuyasha ya se había ido pero el seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado viendo el piso moverse ni emitir sonido alguno.

"¿Inuyasha?" Kagome lo vio preocupada, acercándose a él lentamente tratando de tomar su mano.

"No me toques" dijo El hanyou con la voz fría apartándose de ella, Kagome no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Review ! Sip? ._.


	10. Una navidad Especial con Inuyasha

Hola a todos ! les traigo esta historia navideña que no tiene nada que ver con la historia que estoy escribiendo pero queria darle un toque navideño ya que estamos en estas epocas ^^ Espero que les guste ! recuerden que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia que estoy escribiendo Bueno muchisimas gracias por los reviews este es un pequeño regalitop para todos aquellos que disfrutan leer lo que escribo besos y abrazos Felices Fiestas a todos ! pasensela bien !  
  
-QUE?- se escucho un fuerte grito por todo el bosque -Como oiste Inuyasha, Kouga vino y se llevo a Kagome parecia que queria enseñarle algo- dijo Miroku pero antes de que el monje pudiera decir mas Inuyasha ya se habia ido sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
"Ese maldito lobo rabioso ya vera como osa a llevarse a Kagome a MI KAGOME!" penso Inuyasha corriendo por el bosque quien iba rastreando el olor de Kouga.  
  
-Eh . joven Kouga. podria soltarme- dijo Kagome quien iba en el hombro del joven lobo, El solo volteo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa "genial porque tenia que ser hoy el dia que tenia que venir, ya se que dijo que me mostraria algo rapido y yo accedi pero tengo que llegar a casa temprano para navidad se lo prometi a mi mamá" pensaba Kagome  
  
Ya estaba comenzado a obscurecer Kagome planeaba pasar noche buena en casa y al dia siguiente venir a celebrar jusnto con todos los de la aldea ya bastante se habia tardado en enseñarles lo que era la navidad y no exactamente que era navidad si no que ellos no lo celebraban igual que ella por eso decidio mostrarles como.  
  
Adorno todas las chozas, puso a Inuyasha a que ayudara a cortar pinos para las casas de los aldeanos aun que no le gustara la idea. Ayudo a cada uno a adornar su árbol fue muy cansado pero divertido ya que estaba con sus amigos especialmente Inuyasha quien no se apartaba de su lado ni un instante.  
  
Con la ayuda de Kaede y Sango hicieron varias piñatas para la diversion de los niños tambien hicieron varias recetas navideñas como galletas las cuales Inuyasha,Miroku y Shippo se comieron todas.  
  
Unos dias antes explico a los niños quien era Santa Claus Kagome obligo a Inuyasha a disfrazarse de el ya que era a quien mas le quedaba el atuendo solo que hizo dos pequeños orificios en el gorrito para que se pudieran ver sus tiernas orejas. Inuyasha estaba muy molesto y se porto de lo mas cortante despues de un tiempo comenzo a disfrutar el estar con los niños pero claro despues de uno de que otro oswari.  
  
Ya todo estaba preparado para la navidad ya que harian una gran fiesta solo que vaya momento que tomo Kouga para venir. Ya despues de vario rato de viaje en el hombro de Kouga lo cual era muy molesto llegaron a un lugar lleno de pinos enormes, olia delicioso era el olor de la navidad hacia mucho frio ya que estaba nevando.  
  
Inuyasha antes de que Kouga llegara le habia prestado su kimono rojo Kagome trato de devolverselo pero el solo dijo feh y se fue.lo cual dejo a la joven miko pensando -Que bello lugar- dijo Kagome al bajar del hombro de Kouga -Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo el lobo muy sonriente -Esto es lo que me querias mostrar?- pregunto la joven -Si y esto- Kouga le mostro un bello collar con varias piedras precisoas.  
  
-Es hermoso- dijo tomandolo -Pero no puedo aceptarlo- agrego viendo los grandes ojos de Kouga -Por favor aceptalo es una muestra del amor que te tengo- -Pero joven Kouga- -shhh- interrumpio el joven dandole un fuerte abrazo -Se que tu amor no es correspondido y que amas a esa bestia rapugnante pero luchare por tu amor- dijo con enfasis -SUELTALA !!!!!- grito Inuyasha apartando a Kouga de Kagome -Inuyasha- susurro la joven -Que te pasa bestia inmunda!- dijo molesto Kouga -Como te atreves a secuestrar a Kagome !! maldito insolente- -Ah . Inuyasha- dijo Kagome preocupada acercandose a el.  
  
-Que quieres?- dijo viendola fijamente -Pues que Kouga no me secuestro yo accedi a venir con el- -QUE???- grito enojado -Como lo oyes bestia inmunda -Tu callate lobo rabioso que nadie te esta hablando- agrego Inuyasha enojado -A mi nadie me calla y menos un bastardo como tu- -bastardo o no te vencere maldito !!- dijo Inuyasha sacando a colmillo de acero -Abajo!- grito Kagoem Inuyasha callo fuertemente al suelo.  
  
Kagome fue rapidamente con Kouga y le djo que se fuera que lo hiciera por ella El accedio y se fue -Nos veremos pronto!- dijo el joven corriendo hasta que se desvanecio entre los arboles Inuyasha se levanto y arrebato de la mano de Kagome lo que Kouga le habia dado.  
  
Lo olfateo y dijo -Que demonios es esto, apesta a lobo- -Damelo Inuyasha- -porque abria de dartelo?- pregunto Inuyasha -Porque es mio!- grito enfadada -De acuerdo toma- se le entrego -Vamonos Inuyasha tenemos que llegar a casa- Inuyasha tomo a Kagome con delicadeza despues de que ella subio a su espalda esto era mucho mas comodo que estar en el hombro de Kouga penso Kagome.  
  
-Veo que ya llegaron- dijo contenta Kaede quien traia un gorrito navideño -Hola anciana Kaede sera mejor que me vaya donde estan los demas?- pregunto Kagome viendo a todos lados en busca de sus amigos -Parece que Miroku estaba cortejando a la joven Sango- Kagome sonrio -bien sera mejor que me vaya- -A donde crees que vas estupida?- pregunto Inuyasha enojado tomando su brazo.  
  
-Prometi a mi madre que iria- Inuyasha solto su brazo -Feh, como sea- dijo enoajdo cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos Kagome se acerco a el y tomo su mano -Quiero que vengas conmigo- -Inuyasha la vio con confundido y asintio ambos caminaron hacia el pozo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya en el tiempo actual Inuyasha se divirtido mucho jugo,comio peleo contra el abuelo de Kagome Era su primer navidad se sentia muy feliz ya mas tarde antes de dormir -Buenas Noches Inuyasha- dijo Kagome dandole un beso en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras ya que Inuyasha dormiria abajo -Buenas Noches- susurro El hanyou.  
  
-*-*-*-*-**-*-* TIEMPO FEUDAL-**-**-*-*-*-*- Ya el dia siguiente comenzaban a prepararse para la gran fiesta navideña todos estaban muy acareados y algo estresados ya despues de mucho esfuerzo y dedicacion la aldea quedo bellisima ya todos estaban listos para celebrar.  
  
Todos tenian sus kimonos tradicionales Kagome y Sango se veian lindisimas al menos eso era lo que pensaban Miroku eh Inuyasha quien no dejaba de ver a su respectivo prospecto claro que Miroku despues de que Kagome le explicara bien lo que era un muerdago lo llevaba hacia todas partes con el.  
  
Sango al darse cuenta de esto se lo quito y lo llevo con el hacia otra parte -Lo siento Sango es que no lo podia resisitir- dijo el monje tratando de disculparse -Como sea maldito monje pervertido- -Que pasa Sango? Celosa- Sango se sonrojo -Yo ? ah, no celosa?- agrego timidamente Miroku tomo su mano.  
  
-Sabes que tu eres la unica mujer en mi corazon my bella doncella- Miroku la abrazo Sango se sentia Feliz fue cuando escucho varios sonidos extraños parecia que eran los furgos artificiales de los que Kagome tanto hablaba Miroku y Sango se sentaron a admirarlos El monje paso su brazo por su hombro y la acerco a el Sango lo volteo a ver y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Esto es para ti- dijo Inuyasha aventandole algo a sus piernas parecia un lazo para el cabello era bellisimo era de seda suave lo tomo y lo puso en su cabello este penso era mucho mejor que el regalo de Kouga ya que este se lo habia dado su amado Inuyasha Kagome corrio hacia Inuyasha quien estaba parado en la puerta para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Pero que tenemos aqui- dijo Miroku -Parece un muerdago- agrego Sango con una sonrisa picara en su cara al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome en la puerta Inuyasha volteo a ver arriba para encontrarse en verdad con lo que habia dicho Sango se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Kagome quien tambien tenia una sonrisita picara -Inuyasha.- susurro cerro los ojos y le dio un beso de piquito en la boca.  
  
Inuyasha no lo podia creer Sin duda esta era la mejor navidad de todas ! penso sonriente fue cuando sintio que algo frio le pego en la cabeza habia sido Miroku quien le habia tirado una bola de nieve -Vamos Inuyasha a ver que tan bueno eres- -Como te atreves !!- grito Inuyasha quien empezo a perseguirlo.  
  
Kagome y Sango corriendo tras ellos sonrientes. Shippo y Kirara jugaban con los niños a romper las piñatas fue cuando Shippo los volteo a ver y le comento a Kirara -Nunca van a cambiar- Kirara dio un sonido de aprobacion y continuo jugando con los niños. -Feliz Navidad !- les dijo Kaede a todos los aldeanos.  
  
-Fin-  
  
Review . Sip? 


	11. Mostre ante ti lo que hay en mi

Hola a todos ! lamento el no haber actualizado pero necesitaba un descansito no? ^^ * comienza a sentir como le caen tomates* Ouch ! ok ok perdon xP pero bueno me desanime un poquito porque pense que no les habia gustado el chappie pasado U_u' que mala soy los hice mucho esperar mwajajaja ^^ miles de disculpas gracias por todos los reviews !! besos y abrazos a todos espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad ! y este chappie esta medio cursi . no digo mas lean !! *-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-**-*  
  
Kagome lo veia asustada trato de nuevo de acercarse a el pero una mirada amenazadora la detuvo -No puedo protegerte- susurro Inuyasha viendola fijamente -De que hablas?- pregunto la joven confundida, de sus grandes ojos comenzaban a salir grandes lagrimas de tristesa que mojaban su bello y calido rostro.  
  
-No puedo protegerte de mi mismo,Mi parte demonio quiere tomarte tengo miedo de que algun dia no pueda controlarlo y te haga daño eh perdido el control ya dos veces no puedo arrisgarme de nuevo- dijo una voz llena de melancolia permaneciando lo mas alejado de ella posible.  
  
-No me importa- agrego Kagome tratando de no verlo a los ojos -Prefiero el haberte conocido que haber tenido una vida sin ti- comenzo a acercarse a el levantando la mirada -Prefiero morir en las manos de Naraku a verte partir ahora y el que nunca vuelvas a mi Inuyasha ... yo te amo-  
  
Kagome abrazo al hanyou lo mas fuerte posible podia sentir como su corazon latia a mil por hora como su respiracion iba mas rapido sintio como las lagrimas de Inuyasha se habian unido a las suyas esto causo que miles de pensamientos atacaran su cabeza.  
  
-Eres un tonta Kagome- dijo Inuyasha tomandola en sus brazos La joven undio su cabeza en su pecho -Si, soy una tonta por haberme enamorado de un grosero,rudo, egomaniatico como tu!- trato de reirse Inuyasha sonrio.  
  
-Pero con un gran corazon, y si nunca te lo habia dicho quiero que sepas que te amo por lo que eres un hanyou no por humano ni por demonio si no por la grandiosa persona que salio de ambas- Esto hizo que Inuyasha la abrazara mas fuerte nunca nadie le habia dicho eso.  
  
Ni su madre .. Ni siquiera Kikyo quien pensaba que habia sido su primer y unico amor pero ya todo eso habia cambiado ya muchas veces habia arriesgado su vida por la mujer que en verdad amaba a su hermosa y tierna niña Kagome ...  
  
-Yo tambien te amo Kagome desde el dia en que te vi por primera vez la reencarnacion de la mujer que tanto habia amado pero tambien odiado quien era un persona completamente diferente que vendria a cambiar mi vida por completo-  
  
Kagome se sentia la mujer mas feliz nunca penso que Inuyasha el hombre mas orgulloso de todos al fin se le declararia este momento nadie lo arruinaria -Aun que tu fuiste la tonta que partio la perla en miles de pedazos- dijo Inuyasha sarcasticamente Ese era el y nunca cambiaria penso Kagome riendo limpiandose las lagrimas con sus manos.  
  
Inuyasha se encorbo un poco y le dio un beso a Kagome en la mejilla la cual estaba sonrojada -Sera mejor que descansemos- exclamo la joven caminando hacia su cama Inuyasha asintio y camino junto a ella Kagome se recosto y dejo un amplio espacio El hanyou la vio confundido.  
  
-Eh, pense que querrias..- Inuyasha tomo las cobijas y la arropo -yo estare bien- le susurro al odio despues de darle un dulce beso de piquito en los labios Kagome sonrio y cerro los ojos ya que tendria un agotado dia y habia tenido una noche algo agitada pero maravillosa.  
  
Inuyasha estaba sentado a su lado espero hasta que su bella Kagome durmiera, paso su largo brazo por detras de su cabeza y la acerco a su pecho, Es tan hermosa penso nunca la dejaria sola -te amare por siempre- susurro recostandose a su lado se habia quitado la parte de arriba de su kimono quedandose solo con la blanca.  
  
Al acostarse olio el deliciosa y fresco aroma de su ser el cual amaba tanto y se quedo dormido.  
  
*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ya duermete Sango- dijo Shippo adormilado Ella estaba frente a la puerta esperando a Miroku el cual se habia ido desde el amananecer sin decir a donde -No me dormire hasta ver que haya llegado- dijo decidida sin dejar de vigilar la puerta.  
  
-Hola bella Sango! Que haces despierta a estas horas?- Era Miroku quien la habia levantado se habia quedado medio dormida en la puerta -Monje Miroku?- pregunto confundia se levanto y lo abrazo -Estaba muy preocupada! A donde habia ido?-  
  
Miroku paso su mano por detras y comenzo a acariserle todo Sango rapidamente se alejo de el y le dio una cachetada -Esa manita!- susurro -Ya sabes Sango el deber llama- -aja. y el deber que tiene que ver con todos esos besos que tiene en el cuello?- dijo acercandose a el con su arma.  
  
-Eh? No ! espera te lo puedo explicar- dijo Miroku saliendo rapido de la cabaña -MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO YA VERA!!!!!!!!- grito Sango persiguiendolo a toda velocidad.  
  
Review. Sip? 


	12. El amor va sin razon unfolded love

Hola a todos !!! lamento desepcionarlos pero este no es el capitulo que tanto han esperado . el festival ya viene para el prox. Se los prometo ! este es un capi para los fans Mir/San jeje Le dedico este chappie a mi amigo Andrew al cual quiero mucho *-* jeje besos a todas !! espero que les guste ! esta medio cursi pero bueno jeje. Ps tratare de poner a Fluffy xP *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-///-*-*-*-**-**-*-*////-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Kagome !- Se escucho un fuerte grito en la casa Higurashi, Kagome abrio los ojos letamente ya el sol habia prenetrado su habitacion estaba algo confundida, al voltear a ver a su derecha vio dos peludas orejas de perro recargadas en su almohada.  
  
Inuyasha abrio los ojos comenzo a sonreir cuando -ABAJO!!!!!- Kagome grito levantandose de la cama lo mas rapido posible de pronto la puerta de la alcoba se abrio era la mamá de Kagome quien habia entrado alterada al cuarto con un sarten en la mano y no dejaba de repetir -Que pasa hija?-.  
  
-Que demonios te pasa vaca estupida!- grito Inuyasha enojado levantando la parte de arriba de su kimono del suelo -Oh eres tu Inuyasha- dijo la mamá de Kagome -Hija porque tanto alarde?- agrego acercandose a la joven se veia realmente apenada.  
  
-Mamá no, no paso nada - dijo Kagome poniendose frente a Inuyasha -Bueno me voy- dijo la señora bajando la guardia poniendo abajo el sarten -recuerda que hoy es el festival hija- agrego saliendo de la habitacion sonriendo. Kagome al ver que su madre se habia ido volteo rapidamente a ver a Inuyasha quien se veia muy enojado y lo abrazo.  
  
-Lo lamento- dijo rapidamente -pense que habia sido un sueño- -te aseguro que esto no fue un sueñ- agrego el hanyou enojado señalando su cara la cual estaba roja y adolorida Kagome se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en su mejilla de pronto aparecio una ligera sonrisita picara en la cara de Inuyasha.  
  
-Oh no ya es tarde!!- grito Kagome -tarde para que?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido viendo como Kagome se movia rapidamente por el cuarto levantando sus cosas -Pues va haber un festival en mi escuela- -festival?- -Si es muy divertido es donde hay bailes,comida,juego, fuegos artificiales es muy divertido- contesto contenta.  
  
Inuyasha la veia atento -tambien voy a bailar te gus....- Estaba apunto de invitarlo pero recordo que iria con Hojo ya que desde hacia mucho la habia invitado -Ya vengo,quedate aqui- dijo tenia que hablarle para cancelar, Inuyasha se quedo ahi viendo como su amor salia de la habitacion Ella le habia dicho que se quedara ahi y ahi se quedaria.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-TIEMPO FEUDAL-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Levantense!!- grito Shippo al ver a Sango y Miroku dormidos en el cesped recargados al árbol, Sango al ver que estaba abrazada de Miroku se levanto rapidamente el monje tambien se levanto el sol lo encandilo un poco y cerro rapidemente los ojos puso ambas manos en su cabeza comenzo a emitir sonidos de dolor.  
  
-Vamos Kirara vamos a jugar- grito felismente Shippo Kirara lo siguio contento. -Se lo merecia- dijo Sango enojada viendo como Miroku se sobaba lentamente las heridas que le habia dado Sango la noche anterior -No creo que cualquier cosa que haya hecho amerite el haber sido golpeado sin misericordia veinte veces en la cabeza- dijo Miroku adolorido -Lo lamento tanto exelencia- agrego Sango agachandose poniendo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Miroku acarisiando su cabello El la vio fijamente Sango lo vio confundida -Pasa algo exelencia?-Miroku tomo sus panos y se puso de pie.  
  
El dia era hermoso los pajaros cantaban en los bellos y frescos arboles una suave brisa movia el delicado cabello de Sango ligeramente, el sol hacia que sus ojos se vieran tan cristalinos como el agua.  
  
-Sango ....- susurro Miroku -Te amo- esas dos palabras causaron una gran impresion en la bella joven -Yo tembien te amo- Miroku la abrazo calurosamente -Eh tratado de cambiar solo por ti prometo tratar de serte fiel no importa lo que cueste- -Yo lo acepto como es con el solo hecho de estar junto a ti me hace la mujer mas feliz-  
  
Miroku sonrio pero rapidamente esa sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro al recordar a Naraku -No podemos estar juntos hasta derrotar a Naraku no quiero que sepa que tu eres mi punto debil ademas tambien me preocupa mi agujero negro recuerda que cada vez que lo uso se ve haciendo mas grande no quiero que nos succione a los dos esta es solo mi maldicion no tuya-  
  
-shhh no importa, siempre estare a tu lado no importa lo que pase- -Te amo- volvio a decir Miroku, antes de que Sango pudiera corresponderle Miroku le dio el beso mas apasionado, amoroso y dulce beso que jamas habia sentido antes el joven monje puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura ambos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su primer beso.  
  
Al finalizar el dulce beso ambos se sentaron en el cesped Miroku la abrazo fuerte preo tiernamente ambos sonriendo viendo el amanecer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Si?- -Eres sorda o estupida?- pregunto Inuyasha irritado -Hay pero que rudo eres !! ABAJO!!- grito Kagome enojada "que bien Inuyasha si vendra al festival, pobre Hojo ." penso "No tomo muy bien la cancelacion de la cita se oia bastante triste ero aun asi iria al fetival espero no encontralo"  
  
-Tengo que arreglarme para el festival baja con mi mamá esta preparando el desayuno- dijo Kagome tomando varias cosas para entrar a tomarse una ducha Inuyasha solo salio de la habitacion algo molesto camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba la mamá de Kagome.  
  
-Hola señora no quiere que le ayude en algo?- pregunto viendole fijamente -No muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo -En poco va a estar el desayuno, vas a ir con nosotros al festival?- dijo calidemente cortanto unas papas -Si- contesto Inuyasha -Un pajarito me dijo que tu y mi hija estan saliendo-  
  
Inuyasha la vio confundido -No sabia que tuviera la habilidad de hablar con los pajaros- la señora Higurashi comenzo a reirse -jajaja Olvidalo- Inuyasha aun la veia confundido -Ya estoy mamá!- dijo Kagome quien entro apurada a la cocina con un bello kimono azul claro de seda con varias flores rosas en la parte de arriba tenia el pelo detenido con un lazo de seda rosa.  
  
Inuyasha la veia atonito con la boca abierta -Se ve hermosa no lo crees Inuyasha?- dijo la mama de la hermosa joven elno podia hablar solo asintio -Sera mejor que los lleve ya mas tarde regresare con Souta y el abuelo- Kagome asintio y le sonrio a Inuyashal verlo El le tomo la mano y salieron juntos hacia el carro.  
  
-Te ves hermosa- susurro Inuyasha al oido de Kagome ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al entrar al carro se subieron en la parte de atras "que bien que es un festival sobre el Japon antiguo no tuve que pelear con Inuyasha para que se cambiara de ropa" penso Kagome viendolo se veia realmente adorable.  
  
Como los rayos del sol iluminaban su rotro especialmente esos grandes ojos color ambar "Sera un dia Inolvidable..." penso sonriente.  
  
Review...sip? 


	13. AI shiteru

Hola hola a todas !!! al fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo ! espero que les guste ^^ ya falta poco para acabar este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Mi amiga Lizzy obrigada por tudo bff !! Felicidades a todos los enamorados en este mes del amor y de la amistad! Bueno espero que les guste aunque si Inu es un sangron de lo peor pero bueno U_u aun asi todas lo amamos no es asi? Jaja bueno . vieron que todavia ponen Inu en cw los sabados wohoo!! Bueno besos ! no olviden los reviews hasta pronto.  
  
El lugar era enorme habia gente por todas partes Inuyasha veia sorprendido el lugar, sus enormes ojos se movian hacia diferentes direcciones con admiracion parecia un pequeño niño, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algun dia estarian asi ya que habian pasado por malos ratos todo esto iniciado por Naraku a quien todavia no lograban atrapar sabia que hasta que el estubiera muerto podrian estar en paz.  
  
-Que te parece ?- le pregunto contenta Kagome a Inuyasha el solo contesto -Feh- como si no le impresionara nada de lo que veia, una sonrisa jugueteaba en los labios del joven hanyou.El no la soltaba ni por un instante cada vez que veia que alguien la veia al caminar Inuyasha la abrazaba y le rugia al sujeto causando que este saliera corriendo del susto.  
  
Kagome solo se reia lo que probocaba que Inuyasha se sonrojara -Prometes que siempre estaras conmigo?- le susurro el hanyou al oido, ella respondio -siempre- -HERMANA!- Era Souta quien venia corriendo hacia ella junto con el abuelo y su madre -Hola Souta- dijo Kagome enfadada pero que manera de intervenir -Hija que tal se la estan pasando?- -Muy bien mamá- agrego alegre la bella joven.  
  
-Veo que tu tambien estas pasando un buen rato no es asi Inuyasha?- exclamo la señora Higurashi al notar que su hija estaba tomada de la mano del hanyou el solo hizo un extraño sonido -Hija pense que estarias en los camerinos- Kagome de pronto reacciono soltando la mano de Inuyasha rapidamente -Oh no lo habia olvidado!- dijo volteandolo a ver el cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos -Feh-  
  
Kagome suspiro -Se que te dije que permaneceria contigo todo el festival pero habia olvidado el baile te prometo que volvere lo entes posible-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue -Feh como sea- agrego aunque el sabia que no era asi la verdad si le importaba que estubiera con el pero no podia hacer nada y eso lo enojaba vio como Kagome corria lejos de el.  
  
La mama de Kagome puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha -Vamos a buscar un buen lugar para que la veas- El asintio y la siguio hacia el gimnacio de la escuela. -KAGOME! Hasta que llegaste !- grito Ayumi al verla entrar a los camerinos apurada -Ah si lo siento chicas - -Viniste con Hojo?- pregunto rapidamente una de sus amigas que estaban detras de Ayumi -Fue a tu casa?- agrego otra -CHICAS ! calmense!- grito estaba realmente confundida.  
  
Todas las chicas del camerino se le quedaron viendo algunas con malicia ya que Hojo era guapo y muy solicitado -Este ... creo que debo irme a arreglar- agrego corriendo hacia la parte trasera del camerino dejando a sus amigas con la palabra en la boca y un poco molestas.  
  
-Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar?- dijo Inuyasha irritado -La paciensia es una virtud- le susurro la señora Higurashi -Feh!- Las luces del gimnacio se apagaron repentinamente Inuyasha rapidamente se puso de pie y tomo su espada -Inuyasha! Sientate- sururro Souta El hanyou al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo decidio hacerle caso.  
  
La musica comenzo a tocar esta era tradicional japonesa la cual le sono familiar a Inuyasha, muchas jovenes de kimonos color rosa entraron bailando al escenario la multidud comenzo a aplaudir el hanyou se veia irritado Cuando va a salir Kagome? Pensaba enojado en eso las luces cambiaron de color y varias jovenes ahora con kimono azul entraron entre ellas Kagome.  
  
Se veia radiante se movia con gracia, cada movimiento dejaba a Inuyasha atonito se ve hermosa penso con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en su delicado rostro el cual lo adornaba su bella sonrisa.Al terminar el baile las jovenes de kimono rosa entraron al escenario las luces se prendieron, hicieron reverencia y todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.  
  
Kagome no podia ver a su familia hasta que encontro el par de orejas de Inuyasha a unas cuantas filas atras de la primera lo vio aplaudir lo cual la puso muy feliz al verla el hanyou sonrio.  
  
Inuyasha el abuelo, Souta y la señora Higurashi la esperaban impacientes en la salida del gimnacio -Kagome! Hija lo hiciste muy bien felicidades!- exclamo la señora al verla salir -Si hermana fue fabuloso- -Muy bien hecho Kagome- agrego por ultimo el abuelo Inuyasha estaba atras de ellos viendolos fijamente Kagome camino hacia el.  
  
-Que a ti no te gusto?- le pregunto algo desepcionada aunque no debia estarlo sabia que Inuyasha era asi y que nunca cambiaria -Feh, estubo bien- dijo cruzando los brazos -je gracias- -Hija sera mejor que me vaya el abuelo esta cansado- -Que? Yo no estoy cansado!- -Esta ya algo viejo- -que no estoy cansado !!!- gritaba el abuelo parecia que no le hacian caso Inuyasha levanto al abuelo de la parte atras de su kimono -vamos abuelo ya larguese- -sueltame! Sueltame!- gritaba enojado.  
  
-Inuyasha.ABAJO!!!!- -Grrr..- -Bien Hija no llegues tarde, hasta luego Inuyasha cuida a Kagome- Souta ayudo al abuelo a levantarse y se fueron Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha -y bien que quieres hacer?- -y yo que voy a saber- -Ven vamos a algun juego- caminaron por todo el lugar hasta que Kagome señalo un lugar de tiro al blanco.  
  
-Que es esto?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido -Es un juego, es muy sencillo solo tienes que tirar las botellas de enfrente te dan tres oportunidades y si ganas te dan un premio- Kagome pago y le dieron tres pelotas -Ja, no le vas a dar- -Pero que tierno eres Inuyasha- esto causo que Kagome se enojara y lanzara la pelota muy fuerte pero bastante desviada casi le pega al hombre del puesto.  
  
Inuyasha comenzo a reirse -Pero que malo eres - de nuevo la avento y no logro tirar nada al ver esto el hanyou la hizo a un lado y tomo la pelota restante Kagome sabia que no iba a controlar su fuerza -No ! Inuyasha espera!- dijo alterada pero fue demaciado tarde ya habia aventado la pelota tiro las 3 latas pero tambien se llevo la pared de atras Kagome vio como la pelota siguio volando a varios metros por el aire.  
  
El hombre del puesto se veia realmente asustado les dijo que tomaran lo que quisieran pero que se fueran Inuyasha tomo uno de los ositos de felpa y se lo dio a Kagome -Gracias- exclamo Kagome el hanyou solo se sonrojo. Ambos caminaron por el festival jugaron algunos juegos claro que Kagome cuidando de que Inuyasha tratara de controlar un poco su fuerza hasta que comenzo a obscurecer y prendieron miles de luces alrededor de todo el lugar.  
  
En el centro habia una pequeña pista de baile los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron -Vamos a bailar Inuyasha- -yo no se bailar ademas no hay nadie ahi- -Es porque estan esperando a que una pareja abra la pista, es tradición- Kagome le hizo ojos de niñita tierna -Porfavor- -Hola Higurashi!- El corazon de la joven miko se detuvo al oir esa palabras -Pense que estabas enferma,pero me algra verte bailar- Ella estaba roja Inuyasha que estaba a su lado estaba tenso y enojado lo podia sentir.  
  
-Si. Hola Hojo- -Veo que vienes con tu amigo, te gustaria bailar conmigo ?- pregunto amablemente antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar Inuyasha le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara Hojo callo al suelo Kagome rapidamente se agacho para ver como estaba -Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada el no respondio tenia la nariz llena de sangre -pfft el esta bien - dijo Inuyasha enojado.  
  
Kagome se puso de pie estaba realmente enojada nadie le daba derecho a pegarle asi a Hojo -Disculpate- la palabre hizo que Inuyasha quedara en shock nadie iba a interferir entre el y ella -No- -Disculpate si no no te volvere a hablar en mi vida!- -Feh no importa no me hables no pienso rebajarme - hizo una mirada de odio comenzo a caminar lejor de ella no importaba cuanto queria ir y decirle que lo sentia su orgullo no lo dejaba.  
  
Camino un poco lejos del festival trato de olfatear el pozo pero no pudo algo estaba mal al ver al cielo Inuyasha noto que no habia luna -Oh no ...-  
  
Review sip ? 


	14. Bailando bajo la lluvia

Hola, Hola a todas la chicas guapas y chicos guapos (si es que hay alguno) que leen mi fic ! jeje Osea a todas ustedes xP Espero que les guste este capi el penultimo de este fic ya que pronto se acaba Fukai Mori ...... sniff sniff -_- bueno pues mucho amor, mucho romance aunque sip ya se que esta algo corto @@ pero ni tanto este ... la lluvia ... me inspire ya que aqui ah estado lloviendo mucho hasta suspendieron las clases @@ 'saca su barquita' Bueno pues el final de este capi jejeje no sean pervs y no piensen mal jejeje ya veran muchas gracis por todos los reviews !! los adorop ;__; aunque bueno le pido por lo menos 10 o 5 reviews? Me gustaria mucho llegar a los cien.... Y hasta tal vez me inspire a escribir mas bueno .... Muchos besos y abrazos !!! los quiero hasta pronto.  
  
CAPITULO 14  
  
Inuyasha se quedo admirando el cielo, pero como habia sido tan tonto como para olvidar el ciclo de la luna nueva el unico dia del mes en el que se transforma en humano –Inuyasha !- se escucho un grito a lo lejos, era Kagome. El no sabia si correr o quedarse se sentia mal el haber hecho eso fue un arranque de celos pero a decir verdad lo habia disfrutado, ese idiota siempre estaba molestando a Kagome a MI Kagome penso enojado.  
  
-Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome confundida al ver al joven de pelo negro viendo las estrellas –Disculpame Kagome- exclamo Inuyasha tratando de luchar contra el mismo para poder decirlo esta vez no dejaria que su orgullo se llevara lo mejor de el.  
  
La joven se acerco a el vio sus hermosos ojos color violeta podia ver su alma atra vez de ellos –Pense que te perderia....... Tu eres mia Kagome- la abrazo fuertemente –Que no confias en mi?- pregunto la joven con melancolia. El hanyou beso su frente –Tu eres mi razon de vivir, desde que te vi supe que eras especial nunca te vi solo como la detectora de los fragmentos ni como solo la reencarnacion de Kikyo, mi corazon siempre te pertencera-  
  
Ella le sonrio ambos estaban sobre un monte viendo las estrellas estas no se veian tan hermosas como en el sengoku pero eso no importaba ya que estaban en la compañia de uno y otro –Te amo- dijo Inuyasha antes de darle un apasionado beso en la boca. Ese era el unico lugar donde ella se podis sentir completamente segura en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ambos observaban las estrellas, Miroku descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sango  
  
–Hoy es luna nueva- dijo Miroku -Si, parece que cuando Inuyasha se transforma en humano es mucho mas amable- -Si tu lo dices- -Espero que ambos puedan resolver sus problemas y terminen bien- -Pues ultimamente los eh visto muy juntitos muy pronto veremos a nuestros hijos jugando con sus cachorritos- Sango rio y comenzo a pasar sus delicados dedos por el suave cabello de Miroku.  
  
-No sabes cuanto ancio que todo esto termine- -Pronto Sango pronto ...... solo ten paciencia- Miroku se levanto y ayudo a Sango a ponerse de pie –El amor lo vence todo- le susurro el joven monje a Sango, Ella cerro los ojos y comenzo a llorar –ya, ya- dijo Miroku dulcemente tratando de consolar a su hermosa princesa.  
  
Sango podia sentir como sus fuertes brazos la confortaban –Te amo- agrego Miroku el puso su mano en el menton de Sango y also su rostro para poder verl como brillaba con la luz de las estrellas –Todo estara bien- -Eso Espero- susurro con algo de melancolia en la voz, Miroku arrebato los labios de Sango y le dio un beso que la dejo sin respiracion, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la aldea juntos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome caminaron hacia el festival donde la mayoria de la gente baila en la pista de baile que estaba en medio de la plaza –Inuyasha, bailamos?- pregunto sonriente -Yo, yo no se bailar- contesto nervioso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*  
  
-Jajajaja- se escuchaban las risas de los niños, en medio de estos se encontraba un pequeño de pelo plateado, ojos ambar con unas tiernas orejas de perro que adornaban la punta de su cabeza -Que no vas a bailar bastardo?- pregunto uno de los niños mas grandes –Yo no se bailar- respondio el pequeño hanyou tiernamente –Ah no?- volteao a ver a sus amigos y les susurro algo todos comenzaron a reir.  
  
Tomaron las piedras que estaban cerca de ellos y comenzaron a tirarselas al pequeño Inuyasha El trato de cubrirse pero las aventaban hacia sus pequeños pies –baila bastardo!- grito uno de los niños todos se burlaban.  
  
El salio corriendo hacia su hogar donde su madre lo esperaba ella lo vio con tristesa al verlo llegar corrio hacia el y lo abrazo lo llevo al cuarto y comenzo a curar sus pies hasta que el pequeño se quedo dormido –todo estara bien- le susurro, como deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaria bien pero no era asi ...... No sabia lo que le esperaba a su pequeño hanyou.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-END FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-**-**-*-*  
  
-Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome preocupada al ver que Inuyasha estaba en alguna clase de transe El reacciono al oir su voz –Estas bien ?- -Si, si estoy bien- -Entonces si quieres bailar?- pregunto ilucionada –Yo, yo no se bailar........esta bien pero yo no me hago responsible por si sales lastimada- agrego Inuyasha irritado -Jajaja si no te preocupes – rio Kagome Inuyasha le dio la mano a Kagome y juntos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista.  
  
Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Kagome lo que provocaba que Inuyasha se derritiera. El hanyou puso ambas manos alrededor de la pequeña y firme cintura de Kagome mientras que ella las puso sobre sus hombros, una suave melodia comenzo a tocar y ambos comenzaron amoverse lentamente junto con el ritmo de la musica.  
  
Inuyasha no podia dejar de sonreir como le gustaba estar junto a Kagome el tan solo hecho de pensar en una vida sin ella lo dejaba sin respiracion siempre estaria junto a ella no importaba que siempre la protegeria –Sabes Inuyasha no bailas tan mal- le susurro Kagome –Ouch!- exclamo la joven –Ooops- ambos se rieron.  
  
-Te amo- dijo Inuyasha Ella sonrio –Lo se- -y tu me amas a mi verdad?- pregunto rapidamente preocupado Ella recargo su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha –Ai shiteru- susurro El hanyou la abrazo fuertemente ambos bailaron varias piezas mas cuando de pronto comenzo a llover todos corrieron rapidamente fuera de la pista.  
  
Lo que dejo a Inuyasha y Kagome en el centro ambos se sentian como en el cielo y no querian que terminara –Sera mejor que nos vayamos Kagome, no quiero que te resfries- Ella lo abrazo –No, no me quiero ir no me voy a ACHUUU enfermar- -Si, claro- Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos como un bebe y la llevo rapidamente a su casa.  
  
Llegaron unos minutos mas tarde ambos estaban empapados comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente se recostaron en la cama de Kagome Ella ayudo a quitarle la parte de arriba del kimono a Inuyasha mientras seguian besandose. La lluvia no ceso hasta el amanecer Inuyasha yacia junto a Kagome en la cama durmiendo apasibamente todo era paz y tranquilidad en la casa Higurashi.  
  
Review.....? Recomiendo los fics de Chiisana Minako buenisimos *-* al igual que los de Nikki-kd a los que les gusta Kenshin. 


	15. Por ti, encontre motivo para vivir

Hola a todos !! primero quiero agradecer por los reviews !!! miles de gracias y pues qui viene un nuevo capi esta super cursi @@ y la verdad es llenador pero bueno todavia no termina Fukai Mori me inspire un poco mas y decidi darles este mini capi extra puesto que me voy a cambiar de casa y bueno tardan un tiempo en reconectar el internet@@ asi es que pues no voy a poder actualizar tanto .... Especialmente poner el final les prometo ponerlo pronto.... Eso espero este bueno.... Alguien por ahi me pidio un poco de mas accion@@ pero pues este es un fic de romance no hay mucha accion mas que cursilerias jeje si quieres accion puedes leer el otro fic que estoy escribiendo Inuyasha y el templo de la perdicion, AU espero que les guste, bueno hasta pronto !!! porfis dejen review la vdd es que me gustaria mucho llegar a los 100 !! muchos besos y abrazos hasta pronto.  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
-Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome asustada, estaba sola en medio del bosque la fria brisa tocaba su delicada piel.  
  
Que hacia ahi? Se pregunto donde estaba Inuyasha? –Inuyasha!!!- volvio a gritar pero fue inutil no habia nadie en ese lugar observo sus alrederdores todo frio, obscuro y lugubre.  
  
Camino lentamente sin destino aparente hasta toparse con el arbol sagrado lo observo, ahi era donde por primera vez habia visto a Inuyasha durmiendo apasibamente se veia tan inocente, levanto su cabeza para ver el cielo al bajarla se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba .  
  
-Inuyasha!- grito Kagome corriendo hacia el lo abrazo solo que el no se movio –Pasa algo?- pregunto la joven preocupada el no emitio palabra alguna al voltear a ver a sus ojos se dio cuenta que estos estaban dilatados de pronto Inuyasha encajo sus garras en sus delicados brazos.  
  
Sentia como sus garras crecian en su interior el color de los ojos del hanyou comenzo a cambiar se transformaron de un dilatado color ambar a un rojo intenso y una delgadas raya de color violeta aparecia en cada lado de sus mejillas.  
  
Kagome estaba asustada no sabia que hacer lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos recordo cuando Inuyasha le habia prometido que siempre la protegeria pero como podia protegerla de el mismo? Forcejeo con fuerza para poder librarse de sus manos pudo despues de mucho esfuerzo hizo lo primero que vino a su mente, salio corriendo.  
  
Volteo hacia atras vio como Inuyasha acercaba sus dedos llenos de sangre a su boca los lamio con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro comenzo a caminar hacia ella por mas que Kagome corria Inuyasha cada vez se acercaba mas, volteo de nuevo a ver hacia atras se detubo al ver que Inuyasha habia desaparecido.  
  
Sintio de pronto como alguien frente a ella habia encajado sus garras en su abdomen -Inuyasha......- susurro Kagome el solo tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la tiro contra el piso la joven miko no podia moverse grito lo mas fuerte posible pero no cambio nada estaba sola..... Inuyasha estiro su brazo para lastimarla de nuevo cuando.......  
  
-KAGOME!!!- Inuyasha trataba de levantarla lo habia despertado al oir como gritaba y se movia en su sueño estaba cubierta de un sudor frio y temblaba, abrio los ojos al verlo se avalanzo contra el –Inuyasha!- lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar –shh todos estara bien- trataba el hanyou de consolarla como odiaba verla llorar le partia el alma.  
  
-Solo fue una pesadilla- Una pesadilla penso Kagome solo una pesadilla que pasara cuando se acomplete la perla? Cuando no haya mas Naraku? Eso era lo que la aterrorisaba por lo que lloraba en la noches su temor mas grande el pensar que no volveria a ver a sus amigos ni a su amado Inuyasha.  
  
Tenia miedo..... miedo de que Inuyasha utilizara la perla para sus fines el transformarse en un youkai completo ese era el motivo de sus mas profundas pesadillas el verlo transformado que por el unico motivo por el cual estubiera vivo seria el matar y que el la olvidara para siempre.  
  
Kagome hundio su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha –Todo estara bien Kagome porfavor ya no llores- decia Inuyasha con melancolia trataba de verla a los ojos pero no podia ella se hundia mas a su pecho no sabia que le pasaba sabia que habia tenido una pesadilla.  
  
Pero debia preguntarle de que se habia tratado? Hacerla recordar por lo que lloraba o solo dejarla desahogarse con el –Kagome?- pregunto al ver que esta habia dejado de llorar, la joven fragil e indefensa yacia en sus brazos dormia apasibamente.  
  
El hanyou le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodo en la cama junto a el –Todo estara bien- le susurro al oido como deceaba poderla proteger de todo.  
  
El hacer que nada la dañara no sabia cual era el motivo de su llanto, como deceaba el poder hacerla feliz la abrazo junto a el, junto a su pecho, junto a su corazon. -Siempre estare aqui-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-  
  
-Vamos Sango tira- -Espere exelencia- -jajaja estoy seguro de que Sango volvera a ganar- -Ya se hagamos esto mas interesante que sea strip-poker!!- se escucho un fuerte golpe -Owwww!!! Mi cabeza, al menos trate- -Pervertido – Sango bajo sus cartas –Aja! Gane- dijo triunfante –ya es tarde vamos a dormir- agrego Shippo –No, no esta vez te ganare, reparte- exclamo Miroku.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*  
  
Inuyasha sintio como algo le jalaba las orejas abrio los ojos al ver a Kagome se relajo esta tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y tocaba sus orejas con delicadesa –Buenos Dias- dijo Kagome el hanyou bosteso empujo a Kagome hacia un lado tomo la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza.  
  
Kagome comenzo a reirse trato de quitarsela –jajaja vamos levantate- -No quiero- -Vamos pareces un niño pequeño ya es tarde- -Noo- -Conque no eh?- Kagome se subio a el trato de quitarle la almohada pero era demaciado fuerte –Hija, que es todo ese ruido?-  
  
Al oir esto Kagome se asusto y callo de la cama Inuyasha al ver esto comenzo a reirse -Owww!! No es gracioso- -jajajaja si lo es- -Ah si?....... ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!- -Grrr.......-  
  
-Hija durmieron bien?no los oi llegar?- Kagome casi se ahoga con el pan que comia al oir esto trato de recordar lo que habia pasado esa noche pero no recordaba bien tendria que preguntarle a Inuyasha mas tarde.  
  
-Esta es la comida mas deliciosa que eh probado- decia emocionado Inuyasha tomando la comida de todos los platos de la mesa y metiendo todo a su boca.  
  
-Hija puedes lavar los platos, tengo que salir- -Si, mamá- -Bien nos vemos mas tarde, vamos Souta tenemos que recojer a tu abuelo- ambos salieron de la cocina dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos.  
  
-Inuyasha me puedes pasar los platos porfavor?- el asintio –Quiero regresar hoy- dijo el hanyou mientras levantaba los platos –ja,ja,ja cuando tu quieras Inuyasha no tengo mucho que hacer aqui ya estan por empezar las vacaciones- Inuyasha sonrio y le llevo los platos al fregadero ambos no dijeron palabra alguna por varios minutos.  
  
-Kagome.....?- la joven dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a ver a Inuyasha –Porque llorabas?- -Fue solo una pesadilla- -Lo se, pero que soñaste?- pregunto impaciente.  
  
Kagome no sabia que contestar no queria mentirle pero el decirle tal vez iba a herir sus sentimientos le tenia miedo a el a el youkai que llevaba dentro.  
  
-Puedes confiar en mi- trato Inuyasha de no explotar y exigirle que le dijera queria saber todo sobre ella que era lo que pasaba por su mente pero sabia que su temperamento era algo que podia controlar solo por ella.  
  
Se acerco hacia ella, la tomo de la cintua y comenzo a besar su cuello Kagome continuo con su tarea de lavar los trastes y penso en algo gracioso mientras que el hanyou la besaba con ternura.  
  
Tomo un vaso lo lleno de agua y se lo avento Inuyasha la solto y la vio enojado –porque demonios hiciste eso?- Kagome no dejaba de reirse –Ah si?- camino rapidamente hacia el fregadero la tomo con su mano derecha y comenzo a aventarle agua –jajajaja no Inuaysha no sueltame- reia la joven.  
  
Ambos jugaron con el agua por horas terminaron en el suelo exahustos –Mi mamá me va a matar- djio Kagome al ver el desorden a su alrededor –tu empesaste- sonrio Inuyasha -Y tu seguiste asi es que me vas a ayudar- -de acuerdo, de acuerdo- agrego Inuyasha al ver la cara de enojo de Kagome.  
  
Ambos se levataron y comenzaron a arreglar mas tarde se encaminaron al pozo para regresar, Kagome llevaba su enorme mochila decidio cargarla sin ayuda de Inuyasha ya que le habia dicho debil cuando le pidio que la ayudara.  
  
Ambos se detuvieron frente al pozo Kagome recordo que le tenia que preguntar algo a Inuyasha –Oye Inuyasha no puedo recordar lo que paso anoche? Solo recuerdo el haber llegador empapados a casa que paso despues?- dijo confundida  
  
Inuyasha la volteo a ver con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Review ..................sip? 


	16. Como fue? aun no se que paso

Hola a Todos ! miles de disculpas por el retraso si lo se me odian @@ pero uh pase por mucho para poder escribir este capitulo y este sip esta limoneso este miles de gracias a Andrew que significa mucho para mi aun que a veces puede ser muy malop... ¬¬ y a Aomi @@ que bueno me ayudaron a que lo pusiera mas rapido vdd Aomi? ^^ este fic todavia no termina le falta un poquitop mas jeje ... lo edite porque habia olvidado que esa noche Inu es humano u.u!! Inuyasha no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi etc....  
  
Se les avisa que hay algo de lemon para aquellos menores xP  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvanecio poco a poco  
  
*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK-*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-*- Ambos empapados comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente no importaba nada solo eran ellos y el amor que los unia lo unico que habia en sus mentes era el uno por el otro.  
  
Kagome paso sus manos por la grande y fuerte espalda de Inuyasha mientras que el besaba su cuello con delicadesa paso por su menton hasta llegar a su boca y darle el mas dulce de los besos.  
  
Las gotas de lluvia caian con fuerza sobre el techo, Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura, el cuerpo de Kagome se sentia tenso miles de pensamientos invadian su cabeza podia en verdad continuar? La curisosidad la invadio y siguio explorando el cuerpo de Inuyasha su amplio pecho, su fuerte espalda sus fuertes brazos todo unido para completar a tan fuerte y atractivo ser.  
  
El bien definido cuerpo de Kagome se moldeaba perfectamente sobre el kimono por la lluvia, el hanyou paso sus manos por las piernas de la joven miles de sensasiones diferentes la invadieron se sentia diferente no sabia que hacer paso sus manos hacia el pelo Negro de Inuyasha y lo acaricio.  
  
Mientras Kagome hacia esto Inuyasha la cargo y la acosto sobre la cama el arriba de ella inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo cosa que habia deceado desde el momento que la vio con esa mini falda sus piernas eran suaves perfectamente esculturadas al igual que su abdomen liso y fino.  
  
Dejo de besarla para observar su rostro sus bellos ojos azules reflejaban tantas cosas especialmente placer, inseguridad, temor, Inuyasha sonrio ya muchas veces la habia visto asi sabia que le asustaban las nuevas sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo la curiosidad que la invadia.  
  
Inuyasha tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo hacia su pecho Kagome vio en los ojos de Inuyasha que decian que en verdad estaba listo la volvio a besar sus lenguas inspeccionaban cada parte de sus bocas.  
  
El hanyou paso su mano por debajo del kimono para llegar a su abdomen Kagome se sentia cansada y su cuepo cosquilleaba estos sentimientos en verdad la aterrorisaban decidio seder y continuar Inuyasha la respetaba, ella lo respetaba, Inuyasha paso a su cuello lo beso y succiono hasta dejar un visible punto rojo.  
  
Beso todo su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisco proboco que Kagome sonriera el continuo explorando movio su mano por debajo de su kimono hasta llegar a su espalda la cual se sentia algo rigida beso su cuello Kagome recargaba su manos en el pecho del hanyou.  
  
El le sonrio y desabrocho su brasier Kagome abrio los ojos al sentir esto el temor y aquellas sensaciones habian tomado lo mejor de ella –Kagome?- pregunto rapidamente Inuyasha al ver que la joven no respodia trato de calmarse ya que su corazon latia a mil por hora.  
  
-Kagome?- volvio a preguntar preocupado se dio cuenta de que se habia desmallado fue demaciado para ella penso se acosto a su lado y la abrazo puso la cabeza de la joven junto a su pecho, movio el cabello que le impedia observar bien su rostro y la vio hasta quedarse dormido junto a su amor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*END OF FLASHBACK*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-No recuerdas que fue lo que sucedio ?- le pregunto algo dolido –Puedo recordar partes pero todo me es muy confuso- Kagome pudo ver algo de desepcion en los ojos del hanyou –Dame la maleta- La joven lo hizo trato de recordar bien lo que habia sucedido pero no podia ambos entraron por el pozo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ambos quedaron en el pozo ya en el sengoku Inuyasha la puso sobre su espalda dio un salto para salir del pozo al tocar tierra la bajo -Oh no, olvide mi bicicleta!- exclamo Kagome –Yo voy por ella, adelantate- -De acuerdo- Inuyasha espero hasta que estuviera fuera de vista para saltar.  
  
Kagome llego hasta la cabaña de Kaede donde se encontro una agradable sorpresa.  
  
Sango yacia arriba de Miroku durmiendo y arriba de ella Shippo habia una baraja de cartas por todos lados Kagome rio –Um chicos?- no hubo respuesta alguna vaya que se veian cansados Miroku tenia la cara roja probablemente habia tratado de hacer algo indebido tipico del monje Miroku.  
  
Sango comenzo a abrir los ojos estaba cansada volteo a ver hacia ambos lados de la cabaña al mirar al frente encontro a Kagome observandola con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, al voltear a ver abajo se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en Miroku.  
  
Se movio hacia un lado rapidamente se lastimo la cabeza al caer tan repentinamente de el en el suelo –Owww- Miroku bosteso y la vio extrañado –Pero que pasa mi amada Sango?- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, Ella tenia cara de preocupacion –JA! Lo sabia !- grito Kagome al ver tan emotiba escena.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante –Saber que?- pregunto Sango nerviosa Miroku recargo su brazo en sus hombres -Vamos Sango no tenemos por que ocultarlo – dijo contento el joven monje Kagome sonrio –Me alegra saber que porfin esten juntos, espero que esto le enseñe y deje de cortejar a otras damas- Miroku volteo a ver a otro lado.  
  
-Sera mejor que vaya ayudar a Kaede parece que hay un problema en una de las cabañas, compermiso señoritas- antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sango ella sonrio.  
  
Sango y Kagome caminaron hacia el lago que estaba cerca de la aldea se sentaron y obeservaron el cielo por unos momentos hasta que Kagome rompio el silencio –Me alegra que el monje Miroku al fin haya declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos- -Si, nunca pense que pasaria siempre cortejaba a cualquier joven y la verdad me confundia-  
  
-Y dime te prometio dejar de hacerlo?- pregunto Kagome Sango bajo la cabeza –Dijo que trataria de hacer lo mejor posible- ambas sonrienron -Ya veras Sango todo estara bien – -Eso espero, pero y dime que ah pasado contigo eh Inuyasha en estos dias?- En el rostro de Kagome aparecio una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.  
  
^_^  
  
-Pero que extraño acontesimiento- dijo Miroku observando los alrededores –Dice que todo el establo desaparecio?- -Hai- contesto Kaede –Que puede ser? No se de demonios que hagan desaparecer las cosas a su antojo- -Tendremos que informar a los demas y ser cautelosos- -Especialmente a los aldeanos- -Hai-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*  
  
-Maldita Kagome quien la manda a traer esta cosa- se quejaba Inuyasha quien cargaba la bicicleta camino hacia el pozo cuando estaba punto de saltar escucho una voz familiar  
  
-Higurashi?-  
  
jejeje.... Review? 


	17. Mis pensamientos giran en mi mente

Hola a todos ! ^^ de nuevo jeje pues aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo este mes me fue de la patada en la escuela u.U pero bueno ... jeje espero que les guste este capitulo algo melancolico con un toque de comedia y accion! Estoy dibujando al personaje que introdusco en este capitulo para que tengan una ligera idea de como se ve lo pondre con el proximo capitulo que les prometo que subire pronto. Bueno sin mas que decir espero que a todas les vaya muy bien miles de abrazos y la mejor de las suertes en este ultimo periodo de escuela ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Inu si lo fuera no pondria mis historias aqui jaja ^^  
  
-Higurashi ? estas aqui?- Ja! Penso Inuyasha era tiempo de enseñarle una leccion a ese inepto pero que podia hacerer? Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza muchas de ellas terminaban con mucha violencia una enorme sonrisa jugueteaba en los labios del feliz hanyou de inmediato aparecio la imagen de Kagome en su cabeza diciendole que no le hiciera nada.  
  
Solo hablaria con el .....Solo espero que no le molesten las alturas . . . . . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sango!! Señorita Kagome!- gritaba a lo lejos Miroku las jovenes lo observaron iba corriendo hacia ellas se veia algo cansado y preocupado, ambas se pusieron de pie al verlo llegar –Parece que tenemos un problema- dijo jadeando Miroku.  
  
-Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto la joven miko preocupada –No lo sabemos aun, mejor vengan conmigo para mostrarles- -de acuerdo- agregaron ambas al unisono.  
  
Al llegar a la aldea observaron horrorisadas que varias cabañas habian desaparecido –Pero que sucedio?- -Eso me gustaria saber- agrego Miroku –No conosco a ningun tipo de demonio que haga esto? No entiendo sera esta obra de Naraku?- -No lo creo Sango porque vendria a esta aldea? Ademas de que esta muy debil aun que no lo se tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier acontesimiento extraño- Kagome y Sango asintieron  
  
-Creo que deberiamos ir con Kaede para ver si averiguo algo- agrego Miroku ya caminando hacia la cabaña –Por cierto donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango Kagome paro de caminar y recargo su mano en su menton –tienes razon lo habia olvidado por completo, fue por mi bicicleta no creo que tarde-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Higurashi ?- pregunto Hojo entrando a la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba el pozo fue cuando Inuyasha decidio tomarlo y saltar los mas rapido posible al árbol mas alto que encontrara Hojo grito como una niña, al llegar ahi lo recargo en una rama Hojo tenia los brazos amarrados a ella.  
  
Inuyasha lo veia con una amplia sonrisa –Que te da miedo?- le pregunto Hojo no contesto estaba demaciado asustado –Feh- Inuyasha lo levanto de la parte de atras de su chaqueta el pobre colgaba a mas de 15 metros sobre suelo –Ahora, a quien buscabas?- pregunto Inuyasha curioso.  
  
Hojo trato de luchar contra el vertigo que tenia pero le fue inutil al contestar su voz se oia quebrada -Aaa.... Buscaba aaa...Hi.....Higurashi- Inuyasha lo sacudio un poco –Kagome es mia, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella.....- lo solto pero justo antes de que Hojo pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha lo tomo de la muñeca y lo levanto justo enfrente de su cara. -Entendiste Hobo?- Hojo asintio nervioso –Bien- El hanyou lo sento de Nuevo en el árbol –Bueno Hobo espero que no te molesten las Alturas- -No, Espera !- -No te preocupes te bajare ..... si recuerdo- Inuyasha dio un salto y camino hacia el pozo felismente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIEMPO FEUDAL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hola chicos, que pasa?- llego Inuyasha a la cabaña de Kaede donde se encontraban todos los demas –Que no lo has notado?- pregunto Miroku –Notar que?- -Un presencia maligna asecha la aldea- La verdad es que Inuyasha no se habia percatado de esto ya que estaba muy feliz con lo que habia pasado con Hojo.  
  
-Varias cabañas han desaparecido- -Feh! No es como si me pusiera a contar cuantas cabañas hay en la aldea Kagome, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- -Pero podrias ser un poco mas considerado- respondio esta enojada Inuyasha no dijo nada se empezo de pronto a sentir cansado comenzo a pensar en muchas cosas que habia deseado olvidar para siempre.  
  
Pero por que le estaba pasando esto? Sera aquella presencia?-Cree que tenga que ver algo con Naraku exelencia?- -No lo se Sango pero tenemos que ser cautelosos- -Quita esa cara de perro Inuyasha y concentrate- dijo Kaede –Para lo que me importa su estupida aldea Anciana loca- contesto el hanyou enojado antes de salir de la cabaña.  
  
-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con el- Kagome lo siguio.  
  
-Inuyasha! Espera!- -Que quieres?- siguio el hanyou caminando –Que es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto Kagome –Estoy bien no sucede nada- le respondio Ella se acerco a el –Dime, porque estas asi?-  
  
La suave brisa pasaba por los arboles rosandolos con delicadeza, La obscuridad de la noche cubria todo el bosque como una manta negra con brillantes pegados que parecian diamantes resplandecientes todo alrededor hacia que Kagome se viera como la flor mas bella del Fukai Mori.  
  
Mientras que en la cara de Inuyasha se reflejaba tristesa sus hermosos ojos color ambar decian mucho sobre el, solo no lo que sentia en ese momento –No se que es lo que me pasa- respondio el hanyou con melancolia  
  
Kagome lo abrazo –Vamos puedes confiar en mi- Inuyasha la tomo con fuerza y recargo su menton sobre la cabeza de la joven miko –Lo sé-  
  
Fue cuando de pronto parecio que las estrellas se habian apagado todo era obscuridad –Que esta pasando?- dijo preocupada Kagome aun abrazada de Inuyasha –No lo se pero sabes que estare siempre aqui para protegerte- aunque Inuyasha no lo pudo ver una sonrisa de alivio aparecio en el rostro de su amada Kagome.  
  
-Que sucede exelencia?- -No lo se Sango pero sera mejor que salgamos de aqui Kaede, Shippo sera major que se queden esto se ve muy peligroso la presencia cada vez se acerca mas- ambos asintieron –Vamos Kirara- Miroku tomo la mano de Sango y ambos salieron a enfrentar la obscuridad de la noche.  
  
-No me sueltes Sango, INUYASHA!- -AQUI MIROKU!- Miroku se guio por los gritos para llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
-No veo nada....- dijo Kagome –AAAAHHH!!!!- -Que pasa?- contesto Inuyasha -Algo me roso- -Soy yo!- -Quien es yo?- -Miroku y Sango-  
  
-Me alegra que estemos juntos en esto- dijo Kagome –Si, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en donde se encuentra esta extraña presencia- exclamo Miroku fue cuando las estrellas volvieron a adquerir su luz.  
  
Al voltear hacia la aldea ya que se encontraban cerca del bosque vieron de donde provenia la presencia.  
  
Era una joven alta de pelo negro lacio hasta la cintura,su color de piel era mas blanco que la nieve, tenia los ojos cerrados, un kimono negro , con una especie de armadura en los hombros de metal, estaba descalsa y tenia un enorme arco dorado en su mano derecha y las flechas colgaban de su espalda, flotaba sobre las cabañas restantes.  
  
-Miren ahi esta! Es ella ! la presencia proviene de ella- apunto Kagome a la joven –No se preocupen yo me ocupare de ella, Kirara!- -No espera Sango es demaciado peligroso- Miroku trato de detenerla pero fue demaciao tarde.  
  
-Vamos Kirara acercate a ella!- Kirara le hizo caso y se puso lo mas cerca de ella posible -Hirai Kotsu!- grito Sango tirando su boomerang lo mas fuerte posible la joven levanto su mano frente a su rostro y el boomerang se le regreso a Sango el doble de fuerte de lo que ella lo habia aventado.  
  
-SANGO!!!!! CUIDADO!!!!- grito Miroku el boomerang iba a demaciada velocidad -Grrr esquivalo Kirara !!!- agrego Inuyasha preocupado.  
  
-AHHHHHH!H!!!!!!-  
  
Reviews ...... sip? No sean malas ¬_¬  
  
^^ 


	18. Mamotte ageru

Hola de Nuevo ! les tengo este capitulo que no resulto como yo quería pero en fin espero que les guste es la 1 de la mañana y tengo algo de sueño ya que no eh dormido nada desde ayer je.... miles de gracias por todos los reviews si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en preguntarme y pues hasta la próxima!  
  
Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha están leyendo un fic por si no lo sabían   
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-SANGOOO!!!!!!- corrió Miroku tras su amada quien había sido derribada tras de el iban Kagome e Inuyasha preocupados.  
  
Miroku se sentó junto a Sango y la tomo en sus brazos –Sango, por favor despierta- Kirara yacía a su lado inconsciente –Por favor Sango responde- sintió de pronto un tierno toque en su rostro, era la mano de su amada que apenas se podía mover temblaba mucho, Miroku contento trato de ocultar las lagrimas que había derramado por su amada.  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se sintieron aliviados al ver que su amiga había despertado, aun la joven que había causado aquel mal los observaba desde arriba de las cabañas sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
-Será mejor que la lleves con Kaede- dijo Kagome al ver que Sango estaba muy mal herida y a duras penas podía moverse –Eso no será necesario- se escucho una añejada voz a lo lejos era Kaede quien venia con Shippo en el hombro con su arco y flechas.  
  
-Feh vieja estúpida! No sabes lo que enfrentamos!- -Dudo que tu sepas mucho, Inuyasha- El decidió ignorarla –Ella es Ceres, no podría decir bien lo que es, se dedica a sacar los sentimientos mas horribles que tengas dentro de tu ser y hacerte la persona mas infeliz del mundo dándote una delicada, lenta y triste muerte-  
  
-Y como la matamos?- agrego Miroku quien la escuchaba con atención aun con Sango en los brazos –Es imposible fue mi hermana quien la sello hace ya mas de cincuenta años ella era la única que tenia el poder suficiente para liberarla, parece que alguien mas sabia de su existencia-  
  
-Posiblemente Naraku aunque esta muy débil lo dudo mucho- pensó Kagome en voz alta -Por favor ella no es nada comparada con mi colmillo de acero- -No te confíes Inuyasha una flecha clavada en tu corazón es todo lo que necesita pare derribarte- -Claro anciana sigue soñando-  
  
-Inuyasha! Si Kaede dice que es peligroso lo es deja de contradecirla en tiempos como este, necesitamos salvar a toda la gente que a desaparecido- -Kagome tiene razón debemos actuar con precaución- agrego Miroku  
  
Kaede sin decir mas fue hacia donde se encontraba Sango y la ayudo dándole unas cuantas hierbas medicinales.  
  
-Oye tu! Porque no vienes y peleas!- le gritaba Inuyasha a Ceres –Por favor Inuyasha deja de hacer eso es peligroso- exclamo preocupada Kagome -Solo es una niña que puede hacer?- Ceres aun tenia una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Ya me tiene harto! Veamos que tan fuerte es!- Inuyasha dio un salto y callo en una de las cabañas cercanas a la joven –INUYASHA POR FAVOR REGRESA!- le grito Kagome pero fue inútil.  
  
-Esa bestia nunca va a entender- dijo Miroku moviendo su cabeza en forma de desaprobación –Será mejor que lo ayuden- agrego Kaede –Esta es una guerra que no ganara solo, toma Kagome tu necesitarás mas estos que yo- le dio su arco y flechas a la joven ella las tomo con un poco de miedo ya que Kaede y Sango se quedarían sin protección.  
  
Fue cuando Kirara rugió y se puso frente a ellas Sango hizo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar –No se preocupen, Kirara nos protegerá- Miroku volvió al lado de Sango y le dio un ligero beso en los labios –Te amo- Sango sonrió –Te protegeré-  
  
Dicho esto se puso de pie y siguió a Kagome.  
  
-Inuyasha! Regresa por favor!- -Es inútil será mejor que nos acerquemos con precaución, sígame- Kagome siguió a Miroku por debajo de las cabañas Inuyasha estaba parado frente a Ceres esperando el ataque.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!!- grito abalanzándose sobre ella –Inuyasha cuidado!!- agrego Kagome al ver que el había atacado primero el ataque fui inútil la joven respondió inmediatamente a el e Inuyasha salió volando hacia atrás como si se le hubiera regresado el golpe.  
  
Callo a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban Kagome y Miroku ambos corrieron a su rescate –Estas bien?- pregunto La joven miko preocupada sabia que no tenia heridas superficiales pero le habían dado duro en el orgullo, ¿como una niña había podido contra su espada? –Estoy bien, Estoy bien!- dijo enojado poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Inuyasha por favor porque siempre has de responder a la fuerza bruta?- le dijo enojado Miroku el hanyou no contesto y siguió contemplando a Ceres –Esa maldita me la pagara!!- -Deja de atacarla! Eso es lo que ella quiere que hagas!- -Y tu como demonios sabes eso?-  
  
-Vamos! Por favor reacciona ella es mucho mas poderosa que cualquiera de nosotros que no lo ves?- Inuyasha dio un fuerte rugido –La matare- diciendo esto dio un salto y volvió al lugar donde estaba frente a Ceres.  
  
-Me las pagaras- la joven rió  
  
-Lo ayudare- Kagome tomo una flecha y apunto a Ceres –Tenga cuidado- -Si- la flecha voló con velocidad hasta la punta de su kimono una luz destellante color rosa comenzó a cubrirla –Le di!- -No logro ver los que pasa-  
  
-Kagome! Corre!- grito Inuyasha quien la movió de ahí lo mas rápido posible ya que una flecha había caído justo donde ella estaba.  
  
Una luz negra comenzó a esparcirse por ese lugar haciendo que todo alrededor desapareciera.  
  
-Pero que?- Inuyasha tenia a Kagome entre sus brazos –Te dije que seria peligroso- -Tendremos que volver a sellarla- -Feh! Y como planeas eso Miroku?- -Tenemos que encontrar la manera- -Creo que la hicimos enojar-  
  
Rayos golpeaban el piso con mucha fuerza a su alrededor, El rostro de Ceres permanecía intacto.  
  
-Tal vez pueda sellarla usted señorita Kagome- -Ja , dudo que funcione Kagome es muy débil- Ella lo vio con resentimiento y se bajo de sus brazos decididas –No seas tonta! Es peligroso yo y Miroku la derrotaremos-  
  
-Bien tratare, aunque el poder espiritual de Kagome es mucho mas poderoso- -Kagome quédate aquí no tardaremos- -Inuyasha por favor ten cuidado- el hanyou asintió camino seguido por Miroku hacia donde se encontraba Ceres.  
  
-Inuyasha...- -Que pasa Miroku?- El monje se paro en seco sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre y temor –Si me llegara a pasar algo, por favor protege a Sango- Inuyasha lo vio confundido –Pero que dices?- -Escúchame bien amigo amo a Sango y no quiero que le pase nada la protegeré hasta la muerte-  
  
El hanyou no sabia que decir –Se que tu harías lo mismo por Kagome yo no soy el único loco enamorado aquí no es así?- -Pero que dices?- -Vamos Inuyasha lo se, se que siempre has estado enamorado de Kagome pero nunca habías tenido las agallas para decírselo, dime se lo has dicho?-  
  
Inuyasha asintió una sonrisa apareció en los labio de Miroku –Me alegra, creo que debemos hacer lo mejor para proteger a las personas que mas apreciamos en este mundo- -Pero porque hablas así Miroku? Todo saldrá bien- La sonrisa en el rostro del monje desapareció de repente.  
  
-Este es un oponente muy peligroso puedo sentirlo pero se que si algo malo llegara a pasarme todo quedara en tus manos Inuyasha y siempre estarás para salvarnos – Miroku rio –No es así?- -Por favor monje ya déjate de tonterías!- -De acuerdo, se que nunca que han gustado los discursos así es que parare, continuemos por favor-  
  
Miroku siguió caminando Inuyasha se quedo donde estaba –vamos amigo! No perdamos el tiempo!- grito Miroku sonriente –Si!-  
  
Kagome se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sango,Kaede y Kirara el cual estaba muy mal herido –Pero que testarudo es Inuyasha- -Siempre lo ah sido anciana Kaede- -Esa será algún día su destrucción, aunque me agrada que al fin se preocupe por los demás al principio era arrogante y odiaba a la gente Kikyo logro quitarle algo de eso poco a poco pero tu Kagome, lo has cambiado por completo lo has cambiado para bien-  
  
Kagome sonrió –Eso espero-  
  
-Bien Inuyasha apartarte- -Estaré justo detrás de ti Miroku- -Gracias- susurro el joven monje.  
  
Ceres seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar con aquella maligna sonrisa en su rostro –PERGAMINO!!!!- grito Miroku corriendo con uno en su mano hacia Ceres.  
  
La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente Miroku quedo inmóvil frente a ella Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a azotar la cabeza del monje era como si miles de clavos se enterraban en su cabeza el dolor era incontrolable.  
  
-Miroku!!!- Inuyasha corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo pero también fue paralizado.  
  
-Pero! Parece que tienen a Miroku y a Inuyasha!-grito Kaede –Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos -No tu estas muy débil quédate aquí yo iré- -No!- Sango hizo el máximo esfuerzo que pudo para ponerse de pie pero este fallo ya que cayo al suelo inmediatamente después -Por favor quédate aquí, yo los ayudare- Sango comenzó a llorar  
  
–Soy inútil vamos Kagome tienes nuestras energías en ti por favor eres su ultima esperanza- -hai!-  
  
Review. . . Sip? 


	19. Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

Hola a todos! Lamento no haber actualizado SIP un mes completo sin actualizar la verdad es que lo lamento mucho, espero que pasen unas muy felices vacaciones yo al fin salgo este viernes ningún extraordinario gracias al cielo jeje bueno miles de besos y abrazos por favor no olviden los Review es lo que me inspira a escribir mas y un factor importante mas rápido jaja hasta la prox.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha  
  
Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Miroku paralizados tomo una flecha la puso en su arco apuntó y volvió a darle en la parte de abajo del kimono a Ceres esto la desconcentro y Miroku e Inuyasha pudieron moverse de nuevo.  
  
Ceres tomo su arco y flecha y apunto a donde se encontraba Kagome Inuyasha corrió de nuevo a su rescate sin percatarse de que Ceres apuntaba a otra lado -SANGO!!! KAEDE!!! CORRAN!!!!- grito Miroku corriendo hacia ellos lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Al llegar ahí Ceres tiro la flecha que cayo a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraban Miroku abrazo a Sango la oscuridad comenzó a salir de la flecha hasta cubrir todo el alrededor y hacer que todo desapareciera incluyendo a Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Kirara.  
  
-MIROKU!!!!- grito Inuyasha corriendo hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban Kagome lo seguía preocupada con lagrimas corriéndole de los ojos –Han desaparecido y no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlos- susurro Kagome quien estaba ahogada en lagrimas.  
  
-La matare te juro que lo haré- dijo Inuyasha enojado viendo hacia donde se encontraba su enemiga mortal.  
  
"Kikyo ........... Kikyo ............ Tu me mataste.............Kikyo"  
  
Kagome comenzó a oír estas voces en su cabeza trato de encontrar de donde provenía aquella misteriosa voz Ceres tenia los ojos fijos en ella  
  
"Morirás.............Kikyo"  
  
-YO NO SOY KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!- grito Kagome histérica apartándose de Inuyasha, El la vio completamente desconcertado –Que?- La joven yacía en el suelo llorando –Porque dices eso?- preguntó el Hanyou agachándose junto a ella -Mi cabeza..... Ella piensa que yo.... que yo soy Kikyo- contesto ella con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Pero que?- -Esta hablándome! Piensa que soy Kikyo por eso esta aquí! Por eso quiere matarnos- -Grr.... ya me esta hartando!- -Tu no pudiste solo Inuyasha ni tu ni el viento cortante pudieron derrotarla como dijo Miroku tiene que ser alguien con poderes espirituales y siendo yo la reencarnación de Kikyo creo ser la única que pueda derrotarla-  
  
-No digas tonterías, Yo puedo con ella- -Inuyasha tu orgullo es muy grande, ambos iremos tu me cubrirás por favor esta es la única manera y lo sabes- Kagome sabia que el nunca aceptaría lo que ella le decía aunque supiera que era verdad ese orgullo algún día tomaría lo mejor de el.  
  
-Grr .... Esta bien pero yo voy primero- Kagome sonrió –De acuerdo- -Sube a mis espalda- ella lo hizo rápidamente, El hanyou salto por los pocos techos que quedaban hasta llegar al mas cercano a Ceres.  
  
Quédate detrás de mi Kagome asintió –Bien solo tengo que apuntar a su corazón- -Tiene?- -Eso espero- Kagome cargo su arco y apunto hacia Ceres la veía detenidamente de pronto Ceres tomo una flecha tan rápido que un ojo normal no pudo haber seguido –VIENTO CORTANTE!- Las cabañas restantes hicieron explosión destruyendo toda la aldea a su paso .  
  
El Hanyou alcanzo a tomar a Kagome y la cubrió para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte Ceres bajo sus pies flotando sobre el suelo.  
  
-Kagome! ¿estas bien?- Kagome!- la joven yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Inuyasha entre los escombros y el polvo no se veía nada –Kagome por favor abre los ojos, por favor- no se movía.  
  
Tomo su espada enojado y decidido camino hacia su enemiga Ceres –Te matare, ella no es Kikyo!!! Mis amigos no tienen nada que ver contigo! Porque demonios lo haces?-  
  
Ella sonrió, Inuyasha sangraba de su brazo derecho –Garras de acero!!!- este ataque tomo completamente desprevenida a Ceres sus garras cortaron varias partes de su cuerpo algunas muy profundas de ellas comenzó a salir un liquido negro y espeso.  
  
Ceres volvió a tomar su arco cargo y comenzó a apuntarlas y tirarlas hacia Inuyasha el esquivó la mayoría de ellas hasta que una de ellas dio en la parte de atrás de su espalda justo abajo del hombro un liquido negro paso por todas sus venas resaltándolas y haciéndolas visibles parecía que toda su sangre se hacia convertido de color rojo a negro.  
  
Miles de pensamientos negativos y dolorosos llenaron su cabeza aislándolo del mundo donde estaba no había felicidad alguna se sentía frió y todo era oscuridad -Kagome?- nadie respondió –Kagome!- oscuridad absoluta.  
  
Kagome despertó para encontrar a Ceres frente a ella e Inuyasha inconsciente a varios metros de ella –INUYASHA!!!!!!- grito desesperada corriendo hacia el con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Ceres con el solo mover su mano la mando a estamparse contra un árbol –Que le hiciste a Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome decidida poniéndose de pie –Porque nos haces esto? Nosotros no te hemos hecho ningún mal! Yo no soy Kikyo!-  
  
Que era lo que mas temía? El perder a Kagome? El estar solo? Que era lo que pasaba en su mente todo era oscuridad donde estaban todos? Por que no había felicidad alguna en su mente? Que era lo que lo hacia feliz? Porque se sentía así? Que era lo que le estaba pasando?  
  
De pronto apareció el obscuro bosque donde había permanecido toda su niñez sus recuerdo de su niñez nunca habían sido gratos el tan solo pensar en el que había estado solo sin alguna figura la cual seguir era deprimente no confiaba en nada ni en nadie por eso había crecido así solo pensaba en si mismo y en nadie mas.  
  
Desde la muerte de su madre todo había cambiado ella era la única que lo protegía la única que lo veía por lo que era solo un ser humano y no un bastado mitad demonio mitad demonio .... un monstruo eso es por lo que siempre ah sido rechazado por el solo hecho de ser diferente nunca seria aceptado ni por demonios ni humanos temido y rechazado.  
  
-Mami?- que era lo que veía? Era el pero mas pequeño –Mami tengo miedo- La oscuridad nublaba todo varios demonios lo veían desde lo alto de los árboles –JAJA Aquí no esta tu mami para protegerte bastardo estúpido!- El pequeño hanyou comenzó a llorar todos los demonios que lo rodeaban comenzaron a reírse.  
  
-Malditos!! Solo era un pequeño indefenso! Porque me hacían eso? Porque me torturaban!- claro .... a ellos no les importaba no corazón ni una pizca de alma eran demonios pero y que decir de los humanos? Quienes tenían fama de ser mas débiles ante esto puesto que tenían sentimientos como el amor?  
  
Amor? Yo nunca llegue a conocer eso hasta ya años mas tarde pero en mi niñez nunca recibí ayuda alguna de algún humano en su contrario con tan solo verme salían huyendo que tan grotesco era? Que era tan horrible que por eso la gente huía de mi?  
  
Nunca pude entenderlo solo se que era porque era diferente a ellos con el tiempo comencé a odiarlos a ambos lados demonios como a humanos los trataba como una vez ellos me habían tratado creen que me importaba lo que pensaban? Nunca me importo siempre me hice ver como una persona sin sentimiento alguno.  
  
Nadie pudo ni podría entender mi dolor la pena de nunca ser aceptado el ser un solitario sin nada por lo que debía luchar sin expectativa alguna viaje por todas partes del Japón sin motivo alguno.  
  
Ceres la veía fijamente –Por favor deja a Inuyasha en paz y regresa a mis amigos- -Tu me robaste todo Kikyo.... mi libertad el placer de poder hacer sufrir a la gente como ellos una vez me hicieron sufrir por eso tu y tus amigos sufrirán-  
  
-Es que no puedes entender? Yo no soy Kikyo, se que es complicado pero yo soy su reencarnación tendré su alma y su apariencia pero soy una persona completamente diferente no se cuales son los motivos por los que Kikyo te sello y no se si hubiera hecho lo mismo pero me gustaría saber mejor cuales son tu motivos y porque lo haces?-  
  
-Pero que dices? Deja de confundirme!! Tu eres Kikyo y sufrirás como una vez me hiciste sufrir!-  
  
Ceres tomo su arco y flechas y apunto hacia el corazón de Kagome –Quieres saber por lo que el bastardo esta pasando? Pronto lo veras!-  
  
Kagome corrió hacia donde Inuyasha estaba –Has lo que quieras pues mi amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que me puedas hacer el amor lo derrotara todo-  
  
-Ja,ja pero que tonta eres! Pronto veras el sufrimiento que te puedo causar iras a un lugar donde nunca mas veras la luz de la felicidad todo lo que veras serán loe peores temores de tu vida-  
  
-Kagome?-  
  
-Donde estas?-  
  
-Por favor Kagome.... ven y sálvame.....-  
  
-Todo termina en esto Kikyo.... mi venganza por fin será tomada tu y tus amigos sufrirán todo lo que yo eh sufrido-  
  
-No nos puedes hacer esto!!! No es justo! Quieres tener tu venganza con gente a quien ni siquiera conoces no saber por lo que todos ellos han pasado en su vida te puedo asegurar que no han sido felices que han tenido sus tiempos difíciles al igual que sus felices no tienes derecho a llegar y quitarnos la poca felicidad que tenemos! Solo por una estúpida venganza que al final no te va a llevar a nada-  
  
Ceres no importo lo que dijo Kagome y tiro la flecha hacia su corazón  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Kagome? No me dejes solo........- 


	20. Quien eres que entra a mi cuerpo y suspi...

Kagome grito al ver que la flecha iba hacia ella, logro esquivarla –phew por poco me da- "tengo que ayudar a Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha camino por el bosque en busca de Kagome o de sus amigos ... su peor temor era el estar solo como lo había estado la mayor parte de su infancia no veía nada ni a nadie el bosque era oscuro y lúgubre –Kagome?- no estaba seguro si era ella.  
  
Pero al parecer veía a lo lejos una figura con pelo largo y negro frente a uno de los frondoso árboles no hacia movimiento alguno Inuyasha se acerco a ella lentamente –Kagome?- a unos cuantos pasos de ella Inuyasha se quedo petrificado.  
  
Al ver que Kagome habia volteado repentinamente con arco y flecha apuntando hacia su corazón –¿Pero que?-  
  
"Que puedo hacer para derrotarla?" pensó Kagome mientras Ceres la veía detenidamente Inuyasha yacía en el piso con sus ojos sin enfocar en lugar alguno.  
  
Era definitivamente Kagome ....sus ojos azules (manga) reflejaban su inocencia pero habia algo diferente en ellos tenían frialdad esto no podía ser cierto.... tenia que ser obra de alguien maligno Kagome.... sus ojos eran como dos resplandecientes cristales los cuales siempre habían reflejado mas que felicidad.  
  
Habían reflejado inocencia, bondad y el amor que tenia por el, esta mujer que atentaba con su vida no podía ser su amada Kagome –¿Kikyo?- no, era imposible Kikyo tenia los ojos color café chocolate y habia demasiada malicia en sus ojos.  
  
La lucha entre Ceres y Kagome continuaba no sabia como iba poder aguantar tan magnifico poder no habia ni una gota de bondad en su corazón Ceres lanzaba una flecha mientras que la de Kagome la detenía cada vez era mas difícil para ella.  
  
Sus pocos poderes espirituales se consumían poco a poco tenia que salvar a Inuyasha .....  
  
La joven que estaba frente de el era Kagome pero parecía que era parte de algún tipo de hechizo para ponerla en su contra trato de hacerla reaccionar –Kagome soy yo Inuyasha- Ella no hizo movimiento alguno ni un signo de reconocimiento.  
  
Inuyasha con una rapidez impresionante tomo la flecha y la rompi  
  
Ceres logro por fin darle a Kagome casi en el corazón justo arriba en su brazo ella callo en el suelo la flecha comenzó a esparcirse poco a poco por su sangre la joven miko se arrastro junto a Inuyasha.  
  
-Tal vez no sea tan poderosa como tu, ni tan valiente como Sango y Miroku, ni tan inocente como Shippo ni tener el coraje de Inuyasha, pero estoy orgullosa de lo único que tengo y cuido mas que nada que no importa que las cosas estén mal siempre saldré adelante pues cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos y lo mas grande que existe en mi corazón y eso es el amor que tengo por Inuyasha. Nunca me daré por vencida!!!!- Kagome beso la mejilla de Inuyasha por fin habia recordado lo que habia pasado aquella noche....  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie tomo una flecha y apunto hacia el corazón de Ceres –Esta es por mis amigos!- grito lanzando la flecha esta dio justo a lado de su corazón –Y esta es por Inuyasha!- volvió a lanzar la cara de Ceres expresaba temor.  
  
Una niña insignificante le habia ganado? La flecha dio justo en su corazón y una luz resplandeciente se esparció por todo su cuerpo Kagome sonrió y se desmayo.  
  
-Crees que este bien?- -Claro que si es Kagome!-  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente estaba en la cabaña de Kaede parecía que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, pensó que al primero que vería iba a ser Inuyasha pero se equivoco Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban a su lado.  
  
-Donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto –Kagome! Por fin te levantaste! Por favor no hagas ningún movimiento brusco todavía te encuentras mal- agrego Miroku al ver a la joven moviendo su cabeza en busca del hanyou.  
  
-Donde esta Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar mas decidida Sango, Miroku y Shippo se vieron entre si –El no se ah movido de tu lado, solo que no deseaba estar aquí cuando despertaras se siente culpable por todo lo que paso- explico Sango con algo de melancolía en su voz.  
  
-Esta enojado consigo mismo por no haberte podido ayudar o mas bien creo que esta enojado por que su orgullo gano lo mejor de el.- dijo Miroku viéndola a los ojos  
  
-Pero no fue la culpa de Inuyasha y el bien lo sabe!- Kagome trato de ponerse de pie  
  
-No señorita Kagome no lo haga! Todavía esta muy débil!- -Tengo que ir a verlo! Tengo que decirle que todo esta bien y que nada de esto fue su culpa!- pero Miroku no la escucho y trato de detenerla junto con sus amigos.  
  
En eso Inuyasha entro a la cabaña todos movieron su mirada hacia el –Feh! Veo que ya te levantaste pensé que durarías mas en cama eres muy débil!- todos se le quedaron viendo enojados pero que forma de hablarle!.  
  
-Inuyasha....- susurro Kagome lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos Miroku, Sango y Shippo decidieron dejarlos solos.  
  
Inuyasha se quedo en su lugar justo en la puerta –No llores...todo esto fue mi culpa- -No estoy llorando por eso, lloro porque estas bien- Kagome lo volteo a ver –Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo Inuyasha de siempre sonrió.  
  
-Porque no entiendes Kagome? Estar junto a mi lo único que causo es problemas desde que llegaste aquí no ha habido mas que problema tras problema, lo mejor seria que nos separáramos y que vuelvas a tu tiempo y olvides todo lo que paso. Sus hermosos ojos color ámbar no se atrevían a verla todo lo que decía en verdad no lo quería pero todo esto lo hacia por su bien.  
  
-Inuyasha veme a los ojos- el no hizo movimiento alguno ella lo conocía perfectamente  
  
–Se que nuestra vida no ah sido sencilla especialmente la tuya pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti nunca lo habia sentido, lo que siento por ti es lo que me impulsa y me hace venir y vivir cada día por ti es que vivo Inuyasha, me tratas como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana no todo es tu culpa yo también se defenderme lo probé esto mismo al combatir a Ceres gracias a ti la vencí gracias a tu apoyo y amor logre derrotarla por favor no me digas que me vaya cuando por lo único que sigo es por ti por favor no me digas que no me amas cuando sabes que tu mismo contradices tu corazón-  
  
Las lagrimas de Kagome seguían fluyendo por sus ojos Inuyasha la veía con melancolía camino hacia ella y se recostó a su lado –No sabes lo que sentí al estar bajo la influencia de Ceres... esa soledad el saber que no estabas junto a mi no podía respirar sentía que faltaba una parte de mi, gracias Kagome.  
  
Ella lo vio detenidamente a los ojos ¿qué era lo que habia pasado al ver sido victima de la flecha de Ceres? Como si Inuyasha hubiera leído su mente –Ella mostró mi peor temor y ese es la soledad- Kagome abrazo al hanyou –Sabes que nunca estarás solo te amo Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara siempre estaremos contigo.  
  
Una sonrisa jugueteo por los labio de Inuyasha –Lo sé-  
  
-Crees que Kagome e Inuyasha hayan resorbido sus problemas?- pregunto Miroku a Sango ambos estaban recostados en el césped frente a un árbol abrazados –Espero que si vaya que han tenido problemas- -Si, bueno parece que todo a regresado a la normalidad- -Si....-  
  
-Te pasa algo?- -No, solo pienso en lo que nos espera el futuro algún día podremos derrotar a Naraku?- -Ten Fe Sango todo cambiara y saldrá bien solo ten fe-  
  
Miroku beso a Sango –Me tienes a mi- Ella sonrío –Y parece que eso es lo único que necesito?- -claro que si- Miroku comenzó a pasar su mano por la pierna derecha de Sango ambos decidieron apreciar el atardecer.  
  
Inuyasha decidió llevar a Kagome a uno de sus árboles favoritos hacia frió por eso le presto la parte de arriba de su kimono –Podrían darnos algo de privacidad?- se escucho una voz debajo del árbol eran Miroku y Sango y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojo tomo a Kagome y salto lo mas lejos posible se pusieron sobre una larga rama Inuyasha abajo y a Kagome la puso entre sus piernas ella recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amado y ambos disfrutaron del atardecer.  
  
Kagome se quedo dormida en sus brazos todavía estaba muy débil por lo que habia pasado con Ceres.  
  
Inuyasha se pregunto como habia logrado vencerla?  
  
Ella le habia dicho que era con el amor que le tenia...  
  
En verdad la quería daría cualquier cosa por ella, nunca habia querido a nadie así ni siquiera a Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo.... por ella es que se habían metido en todo este lió.  
  
En verdad habia amado a Kikyo iba a renunciar a ser demonio por ella haría lo mismo por Kagome ella entiende por lo que yo eh pasado nunca me pediría eso oh si? Si por fin pudiera recuperar los fragmentos de la shikon no tama la usaría para su propios fines?  
  
En verdad permanecería su personalidad y humanidad? O olvidaría todo? Todos los que han usado la shikon no tama estaban podridos desde el principio el es diferente aunque habían varios factores mas en riesgo.  
  
El permanecería joven mientras que Kagome seria victima del cruel tiempo pero al elno le gustaba ser humano se sentía débil por eso odiaba tanto las noches de luna nueva pero por Kagome... la mujer que entra a mi cuerpo y suspira a mi alma  
  
Observo su fino rostro recargado sobre su pecho  
  
-Prefiero una vida contigo que una eternidad sin ti-  
  
-Fin-  
  
Review!  
  
Hola!!! Como están todos? Espero que muy bien! Gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado! "sea ninguno jaja bueno pues por eso eh decidido terminarlo porque no eh tenido tiempo para actualizar y porque a ustedes no parecía gustarles pero parece que si porque me acaba de llegar un mail diciéndome que este fic esta nominado para mejor fic de Inuyasha en la categoría de romance muchas gracias a quien me haya nominado me hizo el día y por favor voten por mi!! es la pagina, les agradezco a toda la gente que siguió este fic muchísimas gracias por leer el fic mas cursi de la historia miles de besos y hasta la próxima! 


End file.
